The Third King of Kuoh Academy
by mattyb123
Summary: What if there was another high class devil at Kuoh academy beside Sona and Rias? What if Sirzechs told this devil to marry Rias? What if he fell in love with a lower class devil and not the red haired beauty? Get ready for a brand new story of a different quirky peerage. Violence, Romance, and crazy plot twists!
1. Chapter 1

The Third King of Kuoh Academy

Chapter 1

The rays of the bright morning sun snuck through my blinds and shone on my face. I began to open my eyes and wake myself up from the nightly slumber. I brought up my left hand and rubbed my eyes. Yawning, I tried to raise my upper body and sit up in bed, but to no avail. I titled my head and saw the blonde, black, and pink hair of my three lovely, infatuated servants.

"Come on girls, not again." I said with a chuckle as the girls began to wake themselves up. They must have snuck into my room last night again. Gosh, why did I think having a bunch of teenage girls as servants would be a good idea.

"But Varian~" the blonde one sang as she crawled onto my chest and looked into my sky blue eyes. "I want to stay in bed and cuddle with you all day long." She finished and threw her arms around my neck and nuzzled up against me.

"Oh Ashlen you're too cute sometimes." I tell her as I wrap my arms around her.

"Varian, how come Ashlen gets all the attention every morning?" The black haired one asked while she grabbed my arm and pressed herself against me.

"Oh come on Violet, you know I love you too." I told her with a smile and she immediately blushed as she snuggled up closer to me.

"Varian stop giving these stupid bimbos so much love! We all know you love your cute little princess the most." The tiny pink haired girl called out and began to jump up and down on my queen sized bed. She tripped and the blue blanket went flying off the bed as she fell on my face. She sat there and looked around, confused.

"Where did my master go?" she asked in her adorable and childish voice. I reached up and poked her thigh which caused her to jump up. She looked down and saw that she was sitting on my face and she immediately blushed and jumped off the bed.

"I'm so sorry master Varian, please don't punish me too hard." She called out as she kneeled in front of the bed. I stood up and walked in front of her.

"You're so silly Amy." I said as I smiled and patted her soft pink head. She looked up and smiled before latching onto my leg and making it so that I could no longer walk.

I started laughing, "Come on Amy get off. How about you three go wake the others and I'll get breakfast started." I asked them and they all cheered in response. Each one gave me a kiss on the cheek before they left my room and descended down the spiral staircase to the main floor. I laid back on my bed and smiled at my fortune. It's so good to be me sometimes.

Now you're probably wondering why a teen who looks like he's only fifteen has three lovely, flirty girls in his bed this early in the morning. Well for starters, I'm a high class devil and all those girls are my servants. I've been traveling to different high schools all over the world and recruiting other teens to become my servants and complete my set of evil pieces. Oh right I should probably better explain that too. Well, when a high class devil finds someone, who they think will be a valuable slave, we have to perform a chant and give them a designated role in the household. These roles are given the names of different chess pieces.

I had almost completed my set and I was just hanging out in the underworld. I just didn't feel like enrolling in another school and going through all that trouble again. Well at least that's how a felt until my old master showed up.

I walked down the spiral staircase a bit later. I had put on my lounging sweatpants and black t-shirt and I was currently running my hands through my shaggy black and red streaked hair. From what my master told me, my hair use to be all black but when he reincarnated me it changed to black and red.

Right I forgot to mention that I wasn't always a devil. I was born a human and my master had to reincarnate me as well. But, unlike most slaves, I was given the special honor to become a high class devil after I did a certain deed. But I shouldn't go into that right now…it's such a long and boring story.

Anyway, I got to the bottom of the stairs and looked out over the mansions main floor. It was a long hallway with a wooden floor and bright white walls. There were desks beside every door and they all had candles on them. At the end of the hallway there was another spiral staircase that lead up to the other side of my grand bedroom. Honestly I almost never use that staircase, not really sure why. But that's beside the point. The hallway was divided at the middle by a large entrance way that lead to the main room. The entrance way had two stairs going down to the main floor of the mansion. To the left of the main floor was a massive entrainment room, complete with every game system and TV a teenager could possibly want. To the left was a grand kitchen with tons of refrigerators, pantries, and stoves. And across from the two stairs was the grand oak door.

"Sometimes I feel really, really rich." I said out loud and chuckled. I'm not that rich at all, especially by high class devil standards. Everything I have is a donation from my old master. He's the only high class devil that ever paid me any respect. All the others treat me like a loser and an outcast. That's probably why I'm so close with my servants. I love each one of them to death and I'd do anything for them to be happy. Probably helps that they're all girls too.

I go through the big entryway and look over the main floor of the mansion and smile at all my servants who are assembled, waiting for me.

"How is everyone this morning?" I ask and wave at them all.

"We are amazing master Varian. It's a pleasure to see you this morning." They respond in unison. Sometimes there affection makes me feel bad. It's almost like they only love me because I'm their master. I feel like I didn't really earn it.

I walked down the stairs and followed the girls into the dining room. They were all there: Amy, Violet, Ashlen, Jasmin, Aria, Ella, Sara, Tera, Seraphin, and Brittany. They were my almost complete set of evil pieces. My Knights: Violet and Seraphin, my Rooks: Ashlen and Aria, my Bishops: Amy and Jasmin, my Queen: Brittany, and my Pawns: Ella, Sara, and Tera. Sometimes I think it's funny that all the pawns' names rhyme.

They all take their seats at the dining room table and I journey into the kitchen to begin making breakfast. I get halfway through the bacon and eggs before we hear a loud banging on the door.

"We'll get it!" My three adorable pawns called out and I smiled and nodded back at them. They ran over to the grand oak door and swung it open. Inside the now open doorway stood a man that I didn't expect to see for a very long time.

"Varian, someone special is here to see you." They all called as they lead a tall, red haired man into the dining room.

"Master Sirzechs! It's wonderful to see you again sir. What can I do for you?" I ask a bit flustered. This man is the most powerful devil and my old master, pretty scary dude if you ask me.

"Hello Varian, it's a pleasure to see you again as well. I'm happy to see how well your peerage is coming along, these are some lovely girls." He said in his calm, kind voice.

"Thank you very much sir. Would you like to join us for breakfast?" I asked him and showed him a plate full of my special recipe bacon.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay to long. I've come on more official business." He responded and my face fell. Oh no…official business…

"What is it sir? Do you need something from me?" I asked, half out of fear and half out of curiosity.

"Well I've come to ask a favor." He told me as he took a seat at the head of the table. Amy and Violet brought him a cup of coffee and he accepted it with a smile. I walked over and sat on the counter across from him. I honestly felt really stupid, he was in his "Lord of the Underworld" robes and there I was in…sweatpants and a stupid t-shirt with a cat on it.

"A favor? What would you ever need me to do sir?" I asked, now completely intrigued.

"Since you're one of my most trusted and oldest friends I've decided that you're the perfect man for the job. You're also young enough to accomplish it with no problem." He began and I was completely puzzled.

"What is it exactly?" I asked.

"You remember my little sister Rias right?" He asked and my face fell even more. Not her…

"Yes sir, how could I forget that sweet, beautiful girl?" I said and I felt like I was lying. Honestly I wanted to forget her so bad. She was always a jerk to me when I was Sirzech's servant and she never gave me any respect.

"Well I would like for you to enroll in her school and keep an eye on her for me." He asked me and actually looked like this was something he cared about. So, there was no way I was letting my master down.

"I wouldn't mind watching her for you at all sir. You can count on me." I told him with a confident smile. He smiled back and stood up to leave.

"Thank you so much Varian, I knew I could count on you. I'll go home and get you enrolled right away." He nodded and began to walk with me towards the door.

"Oh, and there is one more thing." He said as he began to step out of the doorway.

"Yes sir?" I asked and watched him reach for the door handle.

"I want to set up an engagement between you and my sister. That's all, bye bye." He slammed the door like lighting and teleported straight off my porch.

"Marry Rias? No way." I started to shiver at the thought of it and eventually, the thought just got funny to me and I started laughing. I walked back into the dining room and finished making breakfast.

"So what is the plan master?" Tera and Sara asked as they walked up behind me.

"It looks like we're all going to Kuoh Academy. Go pack your bags girls. I know that I'm going to need you guys with me through this one." I told them and they all cheered as they ran upstairs to get their bags.

"This is gonna be one crazy adventure…I can already feel it." I said to myself and grabbed a plate piled high with bacon.


	2. Chapter 2

The Third King of Kuoh Academy

Chapter 2

"Is this the place?" Tera, Sara, and Ella all asked in unison. It's really cute when they all talk at the same time.

"I believe so. It's the same address that Sirzechs gave me." I said as I reached for the doorknob. We were all standing in front of a huge apartment complex that Sirzechs said he had renovated into a mansion. I opened the door and took my first steps in, followed by my lovely group of servants. We looked at the main entry way in awe. The inside looked absolutely nothing like the outside.

"This is the exact same as it is back home!" Amy yelled.

"Yeah, well at least we don't have to get use to anything new." Jasmin replied.

"Yeah that's true too Jasmin." I nodded to the pretty blue haired girl and smiled. "So how about all of you girls go get your own rooms and unpack."

"Yes sir master sir!" My pawns yelled and gave a cute, ditsy salute before running off.

"Can we stay in your room master?" Violet and Seraphin purred in my ears as they grabbed both of my arms and nuzzled up next to me. I never thought knights could be so flirty.

"Come on girls, I doubt you really mean that." I said and immediately wished I hadn't. They both started to pout and ran into the house fake crying, trying to make me feel bad. I just sighed and smiled.

"I guess I'll see you two tonight then." I called after them and they both turned and smiled back at me. They walked off giggling as I walked into the main foyer with my bishops, my rooks, and my queen.

I sat my bags down and marveled at my new home. I felt pretty confident that the girls would be happy here too. I looked back at them and watched all ten of them climb the stairs to their new rooms.

I should probably explain a little bit about them so you all have a faint idea of what they are like. I transformed each of them into devils while they were still alive, so don't expect some cool "She got killed in a tragic accident" back-story okay?

Well let's start with the knights, as you can already tell they are pretty flirtatious and quite attractive. Seraphin has long fire red hair and amazing sky blue eyes. She always carries around this big black steel sword that she calls "Black Flame" which I think is appropriate, considering she lights the thing on fire whenever she fights, which is super often. Her fights are always with my other knight, Violet. Violet has long black hair that parts into the two lines about halfway down her back and she is fairly tall, not too short. Her eyes are, of course, violet and she always has a kindhearted smile on her face. And along with this smile are her two daggers, Wind and Rain. The two girls are complete opposites in pretty much every way, even their powers. Seraphin has always been very fiery, angry, and impulsive while Violet is always clam and sweet. They are both currently trying to "win me over" and honestly, I love it.

But moving on from them, next are my bishops, Amy and Jasmin. Jasmin has medium length ocean blue hair and red eyes. She's a very sweet, quite girl and also very smart. My other bishop, Amy is the exact opposite. Amy has short pink hair, blue eyes, and she is very small and super cute. She's a lot like a little kid to me and I treat her that way, which annoys her to death. She's super impulsive and loud and treats me like a big brother. She and Jasmin are pretty calm and never cause too much trouble for me; they're just fun to have around.

Next up are my rooks, Ashlen and Aria. Oh man are they both amazing! They both have bodies that any boy would kill for and they're both sweet and fun to live with. Ashlen has long blonde hair and emerald eyes and she is about medium height for a girl. She has super big breasts and awesome legs too. When she first became my servant I use to buy her shorts and shirts a couple sizes too short just to see. Please keep in mind I was young and foolish. And then there is Aria. She is pretty short but still has a stellar body. Her long purple hair, kind magenta eyes, huge breasts, and phenomenal butt are just some of the things that make her to die for. Aside from both of their amazing bodies, these two were among the first to enter my peerage and they've been really good friends to me. I love then dearly and I'm almost positive they feel the same way.

Then there are my three adorable pawns, Tera, Ella, and Sara. Each of these three girls control a specific element and there looks correspond with their powers. Tera's element is earth and you could almost tell that just from one look at her. She has green eyes, long dirt brown hair, and she is very outdoorsy and playful. Then there is Ella, who controls water. She has medium length sea blue hair (it's kind of a bluish green color) sky blue eyes, and the cutest, most innocent face I've ever seen on a girl. Last up is Sara, my pawn of lighting. She has blond hair, light yellow eyes, and is very quick, alert, and agile. She can be pretty aggressive sometimes but once you get to know her you see how cute she really is.

And lastly is my lovely queen, Brittany. Her long amber hair, her kind and sweet purple eyes, and her caring smile are just the physical aspects that make this girl to die for. She's my absolute best friend, she's super strong and powerful, and she is always smiling and telling me everything is okay. I love her to death. And don't even get me started on her body…trust me it puts Aria's and Ashlen's to shame.

And now that you know a bit about my lovely servants…on with the story.

I finally finished decorating my new room and thought it was about time to get some shut eye. We didn't arrive at this place until ten and it's been about two hour's sense then. But, being the teenager I am, I ignored my brain when it told me to sleep. Instead I walked downstairs, into the living room, grabbed a controller, and popped in the new Call of Duty Ghosts. Believe it or not, I got Xbox live in the underworld, pretty sweet I know. I played for a few hours and when I finally looked away from the screen I noticed how heavy my lap and shoulders were. I looked around me and noticed the six girls that were sleeping on me. I just chuckle to myself. They really just sat there and watched me play for three hours…wait THREE HOURS! But I have school tomorrow!

I picked up Aria's head, the one that was drooling on my lap, and ran upstairs to hop in bed. But when I reached my room I saw a new obstacle in the way of my sleep. Jasmin and Violet were both sleeping in my bed and taking up all the space. I started giggling as I walked back downstairs into the hallway and went into one of the girls' rooms.

I looked around and saw…boy band posters? I'm going to have to have a talk with whoever's room this is. I shrug and jump into the bed. It smells really good…just like…VIOLET! Since when does she like boy bands? Anyway…I think I need to go to sleep. I giggle to myself one more time and close my eyes. I get to go back to high school in the morning. But this time, with ten girl! Let the games begin. That's right Rias, you better get ready. Let's see you harass me now!


	3. Chapter 3

The Third King of Kuoh Academy

Chapter 3

I opened my eyes slightly and instantly felt tired and groggy. I should really start going to bed earlier. After I bring my free hand up to rub my eyes I notice the body that's pressing down on me.

"Violet, when did you get in here?" I asked quietly and smiled at her. Her long black hair was everywhere in the bed and she was lying on top of me, holding me in her arms. She's a pretty defensive knight.

"Okay well we got school sweetie, up ya go." I gently push her off me and lay her back on the bed. It's around six thirty, so we have plenty of time before school starts, I'll let her sleep. I walked over to her door and made my exit, but not without another glance at the beautiful girl in nothing but a small black t-shirt. She is officially adorable.

I walk out of my knight's room and proceed down the hall, stretching. I get to the staircase and slid down the right set into the foyer. I hit the bottom with a thud and…_pose_! I love doing stuff like that.

I walked into the kitchen and set the coffee maker and began the preperations for my breakfast. I pulled out our jumbo box of Coco Puffs and poured everyone a bowl.

"And…another empty box. For a bunch of girls they sure do eat a lot." I sigh and take a seat and begin eating. Soon enough I hear talking and footsteps approaching the dining room. I look over and see the girls who fell asleep in the living room waking up and walking towards me.

"Sleep well girls? You really didn't have to stay up with me." I called to them and they finally noticed my presence.

"Oh Master, good morning!" Sara, Tera, and Ella called. I waved at them and watched them run into the dining room and attempt to tackle my chair. I caught the three short girls and held them in my arms. They're all so small and cute.

"It's a good morning now." I said and they both giggled a little. I love it when they do that!

"Hello Varian, did you sleep well?" Brittany, Aria, and Ashlen walked into the dining room and smiled at me.

"I would have slept better if _someone _wouldn't have snuck into my room and stolen my bed." I told them and we all laughed, it's not like this hadn't happened before.

"How about you all? Break in the new couch yet?" I asked and they laughed.

"Yes sir! Just as comfortable as the one back home." Aria called out and took her seat next to me. Man she is so pretty, even with bed head.

"I'm glad, but honestly girls you don't have to stay up and watch me play a stupid game all night." I said and awkwardly rubbed the back of my head.

"Oh its fine master we don't mind at all!" Ashlen said as she walked behind me and ran her hands down my shoulders. Her blonde hair fell over me and I felt her soft pink lips touch my cheek and I cheered to myself.

"Thanks Ashlen, man I'm so lucky to have you girls in my life." I told them and grabbed Ashlen's hands and held them close to my bare chest.

"Oh come on Master, we're the lucky ones. You are so kind to us and you fill our lives with adventure. I think I speak for everyone when I say that we love you whole heartedly." Brittany told me as she took a seat on my lap. I looked and saw all the other girls smiling and nodding at her statement and I couldn't help but smile too.

"Man you guys are gonna make me cry this early in the morning. And we have school today, I'mma look like a panzy!" I teased them and they all started giggling at me.

"Well I'm going to eat my delicious breakfast that my lovely Master prepared and then I'm going to get changed." Aria said and began to eat.

"No I'm going to show Master how much I love his cooking and then I'll be the best pawn!" Tera yelled out and started eating fiercely. I started laughing uncontrollably. My pawns are always fighting for my attention; it's normally quiet the show.

"No way I'm going to let you do anything like that!" Ella yelled, challenging her. The two stared at each other across the large dining room table. Aria laughed and stood at the head of the table.

"So what are the stakes for this match?" She asked and smirked at me. I smiled back at her and watched the showdown in anticipation.

"Whoever wins gets to hold Varian's arms on the way to school AND they get to sleep in his bed tonight!" Ella called out and Tera immediately agreed.

"Then let it begin, on your marks, get set, GO!" She yelled and chopped through the air with her hand. The two younger girls started eating in a frenzy and I'm positive they spilled more than they ate. They do this stuff pretty often. I think it may have to do with the fact that my pawns and Amy are the youngest out of all my servants. They act pretty immature, but they do mean well.

I watched the eating match pretty closely. I laughed the whole time and I was pretty happy they enjoyed breakfast so much. At least they won't be tired at school.

"I'm done." A calm, sweet voice next to me said. I looked over and saw Brittany with an empty bowl. She was smiling at me and at the other girls.

"I believe this makes me the winner then." She said and stood up, pushed in her chair, and walked towards her room. As she passed me as gave me a quick peck on the cheek and winked at me.

"That's no fair!" Tera yelled at her.

"Yeah you're just way bigger." Sara added and the rest of us could barely control ourselves.

"Oh snap!" Aria yelled and she started running around the table yelling "ohhhh!"

I kept laughing and tried to finish my breakfast before I went off to get changed. I was in the shower about ten minutes later. Luckily, every room in the house has its own bathroom so it doesn't take long for all of us to take showers. I finished as fast as I could and raced into my room to get changed. I threw on an old white t-shirt, jeans, black Chucks, and a black hoodie.

I climbed down the spiral staircase and slid down the railing back into the foyer. In front of me were my eight most favorite girls in the world…wait only eight?

"Where's Violet and Seraphin?" I asked and as if on cue…

"You two did what last night?!" I heard Seraphin's angry voice scream from the upper hallway. Next thing I know Violet came flying over the railing and landed in the foyer in front of us. She landed elegantly on her feet of course; no one can knock her on her back…except me, oh! Anyway, Seraphin jumped over the railing and I saw her huge, flaming sword arch down at Violet's head. She brought the blade down and I heard the clank of metal as Violet brought up her two daggers to block the attack.

"I told you already, I slept with him last night. He was in my room when I went in this morning and I laid with him." Violet said calmly and I could see the smirk on her face. Oh man…every time!

"How dare you!" Seraphin screamed and swung her huge sword in a side arch and Violet just back flipped over it with ease.

"That all you got flame princess?" She taughnted and I thought now would be a good time to step in. Seraphin brought the sword down in another arch, but this time it stopped far away from Violet.

"Seraphin can you please stop and let us go to school?" I asked and gripped the flaming sword in my hand even tighter.

"Ma…ma…Master! I'm so sorry sir…I'll go get my things right away." Her sword immediately de-flamed and she walked away with her head down.

"Hurry up now sweetie, I wouldn't want you getting left behind." I called out to her and she turned around and smiled at me. I always know just how to make her perk up. I watched her run up the stairs then turned to Violet, who was just standing there smiling at me.

"Why? Why do you always have to do that to her?" I asked. I wasn't really being all that serious, I really don't mind their fights, as long as they don't get hurt.

"I don't know." She shrugged, "I just felt like bragging about sleeping on you. You're really comfortable by the way." She winked and lightly punched me before running off to join the others. I just stood there and sighed. I really am the luckiest guy in the world. But then I remembered something really important. I remembered what was waiting for me at this new school.

"Rias…" I muttered under my breath. How could he ever expect me to even be friends with her, let alone marry her?

"Come on Master, let's get going." Seraphin called as she ran past me and grabbed my hand. She ran forward and pulled me out the front door and into the street.

It was a sunny early autumn day. The wind was blowing and it blew my black and red hair all over the place. The sky was clear and it just felt like a good day. But, I didn't feel that way. I was really scared. No doubt Rias heard about the engagement and such, so that means we are going to have a really awkward conversation when I get there. I sigh and the girls around me immediately freak out.

"Varian what's wrong?" Brittany asked as she latched onto my arm and looked into my eyes with her cute worried face.

"Nothing Brittany, nothing at all. Just a little tired you know." I responded and gave her a faint smile. I couldn't tell her the truth…I just couldn't. How bad would that go over? "Hey girls that love me, I'm engaged to this awful red haired devil who hates me." No!

"Master is that the school?" Aria asked as she and Ashlen worked their way to the front of the group with me.

"I believe it is." I said and looked to see a pretty big building in the distance. There were lots of kids walking towards it, and they were all wearing…uniforms? Awe man is it one of _those_ schools!? We continued walking and passed over this small bridge in front of the main entrance. We walked through the main gate and looked up at the building.

It was a really big brick building. There were a lot of old gothic looking windows in every class room. Across the main yard in front of us were these big arches that marked the main entrance.

"Well are you girls ready to start school?" I asked and the girls around me cheered. Then I noticed the eyes. There were tons of guys starring at the girls and drooling. And there were even girls looking at me? Now, I'm not gonna lie; I'm pretty hot. My long red and black hair, my pale blue eyes, and my cute slash awkward demeanor made me to die for. But, this was way too many girls at once. It was a bit unnerving. But I just shrugged it off and started walking towards the main entrance. We entered the school and looked around at the open hall and the other students. The girls all pulled out their class sheets and started walking off.

"Hey Tera, Sara, I think our class is this way!" Aria called at the two pawns. And they walked off.

"Ashlen are we seriously together? That's awesome!" I turned around to see Brittany, Ashlen, and Violet hugging on each other and walking away together.

"Amy, Seraphin, the four of us have class together too!" Jasmin called out as she and Ella walked off with my last two servants. Which left me…alone.

"Oh great." I said out loud and looked at my sheet. I had no idea where the room was so I decided to ask someone for help. I looked around and saw a guy standing all alone and he had some seriously awesome brown hair, so I thought he would help me.

"Hey dude, would you mind helping me find my class. I'm new here." I asked him and he turned around and smiled.

"Sure man let me see the paper." He asked and I handed it to him.

"Dude you have the same class as me! How about I give you an escort my man?" He told me and nudged me with his elbow.

"Sure man that'd be awesome. So what's your name dude?" I laughed as I asked him. This kid came off as a serious fool, but a loveable one. I'm a pretty good judge of character so I'm confident about this one.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou, what's yours?" He asked and led me up the stairs towards the class room.

"Oh I'm Varian, Varian Blackflame. I know the last name is kinda freaky, just call me Varian." I told him and he chuckled.

"Sure thing Vary, whatever ya say my man. Here we are." We stopped suddenly outside a classroom. Issei reached out and opened the door. He was about to walk in but we suddenly heard a loud voice.

"Issei! Where are you?" A loud female voice called down the hall and Issei and I both looked in its direction.

"Oh no…not yet…" I muttered. Approaching us was none other than Sirzechs little sister, Rias Gremory.

"There you are!" She yelled and ran down the hallway before grabbing Issei's hand and pulling him against her. She stroked his head lovingly and whispered in his ear.

"And I thought you had disappeared already. I just got you as my pawn and now you're going to run away from me?" She teased him and continued to pet him. She didn't even notice me until I started to make an escape.

"Oh, who is this, a friend of yours Issei? He doesn't look like the perverts you normally hang out with." She asked and looked me over, puzzled.

"Oh I'm no one, don't mind me." I said and tried to quickly run into the class room.

"Oh his name is Varian Blackflame. He just transferred here. Vary, this is my friend Rias, Rias Gremory." He said with a confident smile and looked back and forth between us. I half smiled awkwardly and waved at her.

"Hey there Rias, long time no see right?" I said. I'm dying here man! I need help now! Her face was pure beliderment and anger at the same time.

"Var…Varian…why are you here?" She spoke with venom slipping through her teeth.

"Oh so your bro didn't tell you? Well it looks like you and I are…um…engaged." I said the last part really quickly and ran into the class room, attempting to get out of the blast radius.

"WHAT!?" She screamed and I slid under my desk like I was trying to hide from and earthquake.

Thanks Sirzechs…couldn't have made this easy could you.


	4. Chapter 4

The Third King of Kuoh Academy

Chapter 4

"No way, you're a devil too?!" Issei yelled at me. We were both setting alone in the very back of the class. I looked over and saw his face. It was mixed with amazement and shock. I, on the other hand, was scared and down in the dumps.

"Yeah I am. Why is that such a big deal?" I asked him.

"Because man, that means you and Rias are like…the same. Are you super strong and powerful too?" He asked, full of excitement. I didn't really understand why he was making such a big deal out of it. But hey…I'll humor the kid. It's definitely better than listening to the teacher talk about equations that I already know.

"Okay for starters, Rias and I are not the same and never will be." I replied coldly. I never want to be compared to that snobby wench, never!

"But you're both upper class devils right? Oh, does that mean you have slaves too? Are they hot girls? Hot girls that do anything you want and wear sexy outfits?" He yelled and begged me for an answer. The more he asked about the girls, the more interested he got. I like this kid, well beside the fact that he is Rias's servant that still bugs me.

"Yeah they all are girls. Why does that matter?" I laughed at him and laughed even harder when I saw his expression change. He fell out of his desk and kneeled before me, grabbing my hand.

"If you will let me come to your house tonight and see these girls I will serve you forever." He cried out and I actually saw tears on his face. This guy is amazing!

"Dude you can totally come to my place if you want to. But don't say anything about our friendship to Rias, okay? That will only get you in trouble." I told him and he nodded fiercely, I was scared his head would snap off.

"Thank you so much Varian! But, why shouldn't I tell Rias?" He asked and his face shifted from excited to puzzled.

"Well the two of us have a long history and aren't exactly on good terms." I tried to explain, hinting that I didn't want to talk about it.

"But then why are you engaged to her?" He asked, man this guy doesn't wanna give up!

"I don't really know to be honest with you. Her brother sprung it on me at the last possible minute and transferred me here to court her. Like that will ever happen" I scoff and lean back in my chair. I lay my hands behind my head and stare out the window. How could he ever expect us to get married?

"Well she seemed really upset too. Does her brother know you two don't like each other?" Issei asked, very intrigued by the story.

"I don't know about that. He was never around when the two of us were around each other. I use to be his servant so he had me babysit Rias sometimes when he had to go do business." I replied and sighed. Those were the good days.

"Well she walked off grumbling about her brother always forcing guys she doesn't want on her." Issei said and I immediately jolted up in my seat.

"There are other guys…" I asked and Issei smiled and nudged me.

"Oh so you are jealous of these other guys." He said and I just started to giggle.

"No way man! I just don't want to be forced into a fight with anyone else over her. She isn't worth it at all." As I spoke Issei shuffled back to his desk and started to look a bit less cheery.

"Not worth it…" He muttered and I didn't even notice him as he thought about everything I said about his master.

After a long time without taking notes or paying attention, the bell rang for lunch and I jumped out of my chair. I grabbed my things in a rush and ran off to find my servants and get the lunch that Jasmin and Amy put together this morning. Best bishops ever! But before I could even get out of the room…

"Is that Kiba!?" a bunch of girls started screaming and I looked over in their direction.

"Hello ladies. I've only come here on an errand for my club so I won't be long." A soft, male voice spoke and even I got the chills. Who was that? I turned around and saw a pretty blonde guy talking with Issei. They both nodded and looked over at me and all I could do was give a faint smile and an awkward wave.

"Yo, Varian can you come with us real quick?" Issei asked and I shrugged. Eh why not am I right?

"Sure thing man, whatcha guys need?" I ran over to them and we started off down the hall. We went down a flight of stairs, out a pair of double door, and started walking towards an old building in the woods.

"What's that thing for?" I asked and pointed to the old run down building in the distance.

"Oh that is the old school house and our club room." Kiba explained and I nodded.

"Okay then. Oh by the way, I'm Varian. You're Kiba right? Nice to meet you." I shook his hand and he smiled at me.

"It's nice to meet a fellow gentleman like yourself. A nice change from Issei I might add." He said and laughed when Issei yelled at him. We all started laughing as we walked into the building and up the stairs to a large oak door.

"In here sir. I apologize for bringing you all the way out here, but our club president requested your presence." Kiba said and opened the door for the two of us. I walked in and had no idea what to expect. I stood at the front of a large room with wooden floors and paneled walls. There were two green couches in the center of the room and a grand oak desk between the two of them. And sitting behind the desk…

"Rias." I muttered and walked in. I had to be strong and dominate. She is not getting the better of me this time.

"Hello Varian. I would like to keep this as civil and quick as possible so let's just get to business. Have a seat." She gestured to one of the couches and stared at me with those prideful blue eyes…god I hate those!

"Whatever you want is fine by me, babe." Rias shutters at the word "babe" but immediately shrugs it off and points at the couch again. I take a seat and shot Issei and Kiba a dirty look. How dare they drag me into this!

"So it has come to my attention that apparently we have been engaged." She began and I could tell how much she hated saying the word "engaged" to me.

"That's true. Your brother told me that yesterday and sent me here to keep an eye on you." I responded as neutrally and no-hostile as I could. Wouldn't want to make the "princess of ruin" angry, would we.

"Well I have no intention of marrying you and I think you should go home. And take that dumb group of ugly, whipped, sluts with you." She spat at me and I tried to keep my cool.

"How about you let me do my job and keep an eye on you, and not complain. Oh and don't worry I wouldn't marry you in a million years you snob." I shot back; no one makes fun of my girls! "And for the record, I thought you hated human-devil half-breeds." I said and pointed at Issei and Kiba.

"No I don't hate human-devils; I only hate the spoiled non-deserving ones like you." She said as she stood up and slammed her hands on the desk. Her voice rose in anger with every word.

"You weren't there! You have no idea what I deserve!" I shouted back and jumped to my feet. Did she seriously just say that I don't deserve my position? I fought hard for it, just like all the others did. It was a different time back then; of course she would hate that.

"Just get out of my sight now! And…" she snapped her fingers and a white door behind the couch I was on opened.

"Akeno bring the whore mongrels in here!" She shouted and I saw the younger girls of my peerage get thrown into the large room.

"Owwie! That hurt!" Amy called out as she, Ella, Sara, and Tera all rubbed their heads from where they were attacked. Next I saw Aria, Ashlen, Brittany, Jasmin, Violet, and Seraphin being lead into the room with chains around their necks. Oddly enough Seraphin, Ashlen, and Violet looked calm…normally they'd be... then I saw the marks…

"And that is where I draw the line!" I screamed and jumped at the desk. I stood in front of the desk with my spinning disks behind my back, one each hand. They were fairly large, steel, spiked disks that I used as weapons. I could channel my magic through them with ease and I was practically unbeatable on the battle field with them.

"Rias, if you don't apologize to my girls right now and just let me walk away…" I lit the disk in my right hand on fire and pointed it at Issei. "The pawn dies." Issei immedatily freaked out and threw his hands up.

"I have no idea what is going on, this is my second day! Please don't hurt me Vary!" He screamed and held his hands out in front of him. I felt pretty bad, my quarrel wasn't with him. I was pulling him into something he could never understand. But I had to make a point.

"How dare you." Rias spoke coldly but she still snapped her fingers and the chains broke. I raised my left hand up and embedded a disk into the oak desk in front of her before running over to my peerage.

"Girls! Girls! Are you all alright? Did they hurt you?" I asked as they all lay on the floor in front of me.

"We're okay Varian, don't worry." Brittany said and her sweet voice was able to calm me.

"They won't get the drop on us next time master!" Seraphin yelled as she summoned a black portal and her sword flew out. She and Ashlen tried to rise so they could fight, but I put my hand on their shoulders.

"Don't worry girls; I'll take care of everything. Just rest for a bit okay?" As I spoke they seemed to relax and I turned back to Rias.

"Would you mind explaining who hurt my servants? Or am I going to have to get the info from your servants. I can't hurt you…but your brother said nothing about the slaves." As I spoke the remaining disk twirled in my hand and the steel spikes popped out.

"My queen and rook took care of them for me. Element of surprise, you'd know nothing about that." She said and laughed at her own bad joke. Just like the snob she is. Then she just snapped her fingers and two girls walked into the room. One was rather short and had short white hair and a face of stone. The other was fairly tall with long black or purple hair and deep magenta eyes. The black haired one was so…beautiful and she was smiling too. It looked really good on her. When I looked into her face my anger seemed to subside a bit. But then Rias's voice brought me back to reality.

"This is my queen, Akeno, and my rook, Koneko." Rias explained and I looked over to see Kiba walk over and stand next to them. "And you've already meet my knight, Kiba."

"Are they the ones who hurt my servants?" I asked and pointed the disk at the three lower class devils.

"Yes." Koneko spoke and came running at me with a punch. It was so sudden I didn't even have to time to react before…nothing. The fist never connected with my face or chest, depending on where she was going for. Standing in front of me was Aria, holding the small girls fist in her hand.

"How about round two little girl? Feeling lucky?" She asked and returned the punch. She struck Koneko right across the face and sent her flying back.

"See how much better I am when you don't knock me out first?" Aria called out and laughed before turning back to me. "It's okay master, we'll handle them for you. Get the little ones out of here." I nodded and prepared a teleportation circle around Sara, Ella, Tera, Amy, and Jasmin. It flashed black and the girls were teleported home. They were safe.

Koneko recovered pretty quickly though. As soon as the black circle was gone, she and Kiba were flying across the room right at us. Koneko grabbed Aria around the waist and the two went flying out one of the windows on the left side of the room. Thankfully we were only two stories up and Aria is made of some pretty tough stuff. But I didn't get to rejoice for too long before I heard the clanging of swords.

I turned and saw Seraphin exchanging blows with Kiba. If anyone who didn't know Seraphin was watching the beginning of the fight, they would have said that Kiba was going to win. And they would have been wrong. Kiba was a fairly good swordsman, I could tell. He moved his steel short sword with expertise and deflected all of Seraphin's blows. He dodged and parried and dodged some more. But the thing about Seraphin is, she never quits, ever! And you can only deflect that big sword for so long.

"You're good pretty boy." She teased as she brought the sword over her head again. "But I'm much better." The sword started to glow red and flames sprang out of the ruins on the blade. The black steel disappeared behind the flames. Seraphin smiled and brought the sword down to meet Kiba's. The two held each other at a stalemate for quite a while. Tests of strength, Seraphin's favorite. They broke and Seraphin back flipped which caused Kiba to actually stumble backwards. The red head smiled as she landed and flew at him once again. She brought the long sword around in a side slash that would have cut right through an elephant. Kiba however, was able to bring up his sword at the last moment and deflect her strike. But, I heard the shatter of steel and smiled.

"And the score is now: Seraphin 206, World, still 0." I cheered and red haired girl looked at me and giggled.

"Thank you master, that one was for you of course." She giggled and placed the sword into another black portal. I looked over and saw Kiba fall to his knees.

"How could I have been defeated? I'm…I'm…" He stammered, trying to find the right words in all his confusion. Seraphin walked over to him and patted his shoulder.

"Don't fret it too much kido. I've been fighting high class demons and monsters for a while now. It's pretty good practice." She giggled and gave him another pat before walking back to my group of girls.

"How dare you Varian! You hurt my knight!" Rias screamed at me and I started to laugh.

"Now now Rias, it wasn't technically me." I teased and stood in front of my girls, ready to defend the attack that I was sure was coming. We stared across the room and no one moved. But the silence was broken when a loud crash echoed throughout the room. I looked to my left and saw my beautiful purple haired rook fly through the broken window. She slammed against a couch and sunk with a _thud_.

"Aria!" I screamed and ran over to her. "Oh please no! Please don't be hurt." I cupped her cheek in my hand looked at her scared, bloody face. Her clothes were ripped and her arms were cut up. She had splotches of blood on her upper chest and her face.

"Varian I'm fine (cough) I just need a little rest." She smiled at me and I felt my eyes tear up. I grabbed her and lifted her up. I carried her princess-style over to my group and laid her behind all the other girls.

"Rias…and I thought I couldn't hate you more…" I muttered and turned to see the small white haired girl whispering in Rias's ear. The cruel red haired princess smirked and looked right into my eyes.

"Oh but my dear Varian, that wasn't technically my doing was it? My dear friend Koneko even had some help." As she spoke a flash of blue erupted beside her and I saw another girl appear next to her.

"Hello there ex-slave. Been a long time hasn't it." The small black haired girl with glasses next to Rias spoke.

"Sona…did you have something to do with this?" I barked and she chuckled. This girl is a fellow high class devil and another one of Rias's spoiled friends.

"And what if I did? Does it really matter? If I bring my peerage into this fight then you're outmatched. I say you just walk off with your tail between your legs." The two girls started to laugh at me and I could see some of Rias's slaves shift uncomfortably. They had no idea what was going on and probably weren't use to seeing their master act like this. I feel sorry for them, especially Issei. I should apologize to him later. The others may have hurt my girls but they didn't realize why, they're clearly good people that just don't understand what they are in the middle of.

"Rias, I'm going to make you a deal. I walk out of her with my girls and you leave us be. And the next time we talk will be in the presence of your dear brother." I said and tried to be civil. Deep down I knew that the only person who could keep her civil with me would be Sirzechs.

"Fine then you ingrate! Take those poor corrupt slaves with you and get out of my clubroom." She spat at me and I just shrugged. I put my hands out and held Ashlen and Seraphin back. Boy were they ready to go…all I had to do was say the word…

"I think we will be going now. Issei, it was a pleasure meeting you today. I'm sorry for dragging you into this." I said and locked eyes with him. He shifted uncomfortably and looked at Rias, who of course gave him a dirty look. Like a mom trying to keep him away from a bad influence.

"I bid you all good night." I gave a slight bow, grabbed my girls (when I say grabbed I mean forcibly pulled them), and walked towards the door. Ashlen carried Aria out followed closely by my two knights and my queen. I stopped at the door and turned back to see Rias and Sona talking quietly by themselves at Rias's desk. Rias's slaves were taking their seats on the couches. I looked at the pretty dark haired girl one last time and she actually smiled at me. I mouthed the word "sorry" and looked up to see Rias and Sona giving me death stares. I slammed the door and made a hasty escape. I made my way out of the old building and out the front door to rejoin my peerage.

"What was that about master? Are you okay?" Violet asked and she and Brittany grabbed both of my arms and squeezed them tightly.

"Do you want us to go back and teach them a lesson for you?" Seraphin asked and summoned her sword portal again.

"Girls please just calm down." I said and smiled. I have to keep them calm so they don't do anything to hasty.

"I'll explain when we get home, I promise. But our first priority should be getting Aria fixed up and making sure the little ones are all right okay?" I said and they all sighed. I opened a black portal and we all walked through and ended up back in the mansion foyer.

First day at my new school…bad!


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.- Most of this chapter is back story told in a flash back. But I've divided into two chapters, so don't be upset with the ending. You'll get the big fight later, I promise. Anyway, enjoy Varian's full back story. **

The Third King of Kuoh Academy

Chapter 5

I smiled as I reclined back on the black, cushiony couch in my new manor. Luckily all the girls made quick recoveries and we all sat in the living room together. Aria was still a bit beaten up and she was lying across my lap while Amy continued to heal her wounds. I rubbed her soft purple hair and smiled at her.

"I'm so glad that you're okay Aria. I'm never going to let you fight on your own again." I told her and cupped her cheek. Incidents like this always remind me how important these girls are to me. They're my whole world and the only family I have. We've been through everything together and they brought me back to my original self after…after the war.

"Master, what was all that about?" Ashlen asked and scooted closer to me on the couch. I looked away from Aria and saw twenty eyes starring me down.

"Well I guess it's time you girls learn huh…" I sighed and stood up, placing Aria's head where I had been sitting. I stood in front of all of them and cleared my throat.

"You all know how I use to be one of Sirzech's servants and then he turned me into a high class devil?" I asked and they all nodded. Sirzechs acted like a grandfather to these girls and stopped by from time to time to just say "hi."

"Well there is a bit more to that story…" I trailed off. These were memories I wanted to forget but…well I can't hid it from these girls anymore.

"Master is everything okay?" Brittany asked. She always knows when I'm upset. "You don't have to tell us. We'll follow you anywhere, you know that."

"Its fine Brittany, you girls need to know the whole story." I said and cleared my throat. Man this is a long story.

* * *

When I was still human, I grew up on a small farm in Europe. It was a long time ago so I forget what country exactly. But, unknown to all except for higher up church officials, the Great War between the fallen angels, angels, and devils was still in full swing.

One day, when I was around nine or ten, I was walking around the outer extremity of my family's field and saw a small string of smoke rising from behind some rocks near the forest. I went behind the rock and saw a man with long crimson red hair and long black robes lying against the rock. He was badly wounded and had cuts and burn marks all over his face, arms, and chest. I ran over to him and tried to help him. I grabbed his hand and called out to him.

"Sir, sir are you all right? Should I go get my parents?" I screamed and tried to stop the bleeding. The man clenched my hand and smiled at me. He reached into his pocket and grabbed what looked like a fancy chess piece for the richer people.

"You're a kind young man aren't you? I can see a bright future for you if you would just help me out and do a favor for me." He said in a strong regal voice and I immediately nodded and he placed the chess piece in my hand. It started to glow bright red and it sunk into my hand.

"I now pronounce you my queen. Please dear boy, live for my sake and help me and I will make your life grander than you could ever imagine." I felt a surge of energy course through me and I started to glow the same bright red color. Then everything stopped as soon as it had begun and I returned to normal. I looked at the young adult and he smiled at me.

"Please boy…hold out your hand and concentrate on making this wound go away." He said and as he spoke I could hear the life draining from him. So, I did as instructed. I held out my hand and focused all my thoughts on making the wound go away.

"Please sir; I don't understand what you want from me. I'm not sure how this will work." I screamed out and pressed harder on the wound, still wishing it would disappear. Tears started forming in my eyes; I didn't want to watch someone die. No way was I going to let that happen. And as soon as that thought crossed my mind, a burst of red and black light erupted from my hand and the wounded man's wounds disappeared completely.

"What…what did I just do?" I fell back on my butt and looked as the tall young man stood up before me and stretched.

"Thank you dear boy. Now…" He turned to me and held out his hand with a kind smile on his face. "Come with me and let's be off to that amazing life I told you about." I grabbed his hand and looked into his kind blue eyes.

"But what about my parents sir? My Dad and Mum are very sick and I can't leave them." I told him and looked over at the small wooden shack I lived in with my parents. They'd both gotten a nasty touch of that virus that was killing off everyone…and I was scared. The man sighed and held my shoulders tight.

"Listen young man, there is nothing you can do for them anymore. If they've gotten the same disease that's been ravaging this land for the past year then…there's no hope. I'm sorry son." His face fell and he brought me into a hug. I started to cry and he hugged me tighter. That's when I knew this man would take good care of me, he would be my father and master.

"Now young man, what's your name?" He asked me as he brought me back to arms length.

"My names…Var…Varian." I said through sobs. He nodded and gave me that warm smile again.

"Well Varian, my name is Sirzechs and I'm going to take care of you from now on okay?" He spoke with a kind, loving voice and I nodded in response.

"Now we should really be off before those people that injured me earlier come back." He grabbed my hand and opened a red and black portal next to us.

"Wha…what's that!? That's devilry!" I screamed and broke his grasp. I took a few steps and looked back at him with fear. "What are you!? First you put some fancy chess piece in me, then your wounds heal, and then you tell me my parents are gonna die, and now this?!" I screamed and screamed. I was scared and alone. They taught us to fear devils back then and I was really afraid. But Sirzechs just smiled and laughed at me.

"Don't worry kid. I promise nothing else bad is going to happen to you. Just take my hand and I'll explain everything." He walked up to me and held out his hand again. I looked at him through tears, and I swear the only thing that made me take his hand was that smile.

"Good boy, now let's be off." He chuckled and pulled me through the portal into a world I had no idea existed.

We arrived back in his mansion and I couldn't believe where I was. It was the biggest house I'd ever seen. I walked around and just looked at it in awe. Sirzechs handed me over to a pretty servant lady and went to speak with his father.

"Now Varian, this lady is going to take care of you while I go and speak with my dad okay?" He crouched down as he spoke to me. When I nodded he stood up, patted my head, and walked up a large staircase to the upper level. The servant lady I was with smiled at me and escorted me to a big bedroom on the second floor. She showed me the huge closet and all my new clothes and my new bed. She was really sweet to me and sat on the bed with me until Sirzechs came back to get me.

"Thank you Brittany." He said to her and she bowed before walking out of the room and left us alone. The tall, red haired man took a seat next to me and explained everything.

He said that he had reincarnated me as a lower class devil and that devils weren't all that bad. He said I was the strongest servant that he would ever have because I was his Queen piece. He explained how limitless my power was and how I could even grow up to become a high class devil like him and have my own servants. I hung on every word and smiled at my new father figure. He told me that I would stay at the Gremory manor and grow up as one of them until I was strong enough to fight with him on the battle field. Then he explained the whole war to me.

"I want to fight those crummy angels with you Master!" I yelled out and he just laughed at me.

"You will one day Varian I promise. You'll stay here for a few years, grow up with my little sister, and train to become the strongest Queen ever right?" He said and I nodded and jumped into his lap.

"Of course I will! I'll do anything for you Sirzechs! You name it." My enthusiasm made him laugh and he bounced me up and down on his lap.

"I think you should meet my sister, she looks about your age." He said and sat me down on the bed again before running off down the hall. He came back in minutes later with a pretty, red haired young girl on his shoulders.

"Big brother is that him? Is that the human?" She asked and pointed at me excitedly. Sirzechs sat her down and nodded. She ran over to me and we started to talk.

"Hi my name is Rias and my big bro says that you and I are going to be best friends now!" She yelled and hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back.

Big new house, big new family, big new world, I thought everything was going to be great from then on. I thought Rias and I would be best friends, I thought that I could fight with my new Master on the battle field and make him proud, and I thought that one day I would become the strongest creature ever. I thought everything was going to be okay.

_How foolish I was…_

A few years later, I forget the actual amount it's been so long, I remember standing there, with my body bathed in blood. I was standing in the middle of large open field, but to me it was a battle ground. There were dozens of angels' and fallen angels' bodies around me and I held my sword, Blackflame in my left hand. I had two steel disks strapped to my back and a huge black ball of dark energy in my right hand. I was the field commander, and I was a monster.

"Captain they're sending in Holy Fighters! I don't think the other servants can handle them." One of the knights behind me called out and I smirked.

"Let them come." I whispered to myself and looked at the scene on the field below me. I stood on a large cliff in the middle of the field. It overlooked a huge open space where everyone was fighting and dying. Angels, fallen angels, and devils all exchanging blows in one huge fray. I giggled and slashed the sword in front of me to clean off all the blood.

"Special team, let's finish this fight." I said and my smile widened. I and twenty other Queens jumped off the cliff and into the fray. Half way down the cliff I brought the black sword over my head and lit it on fire. When I hit the ground, the earth around me exploded and bodies went flying everywhere.

I jumped over the sword and strapped it to my back. By the time I meet the incoming angels and fallen ones, I had pulled out my disks and was already throwing them. I threw the one in my right hand into the first angel I saw. It cut through his gold armor and spun in his chest, cutting him to death and spilling his blood everywhere. I grabbed the disk in his chest and flipped over him and landed right back in combat.

Two fallen ones swung their light sword and I simply jumped over them. In midair I spun my disks and cut right through their heads. I landed and threw the disk in my right hand into another fallen one and exchanged blows with an angel next to me. I blocked his sword and was able to duck under one of his side swipes. I brought the disk straight up and cut his arm off. Then I lit it on fire and slashed through his body twice. I smiled as he fell down screaming. Giggling, I held out my hand and the other disk flew out of the suffering fallen ones chest and back into my hand.

I ran through the entire battle field like this, cutting up everything as I went. I eventually reached the opposite side where they said the Holy Fighters were coming from. And, coming through the mountain pass a few yards in front of me, where the giant golden Holy Machines. They were giant robots controlled by Holy Light and they could devastate an entire devil regiment easily. And of course, being the maniac that I was, I just laughed and studied the three giant robots.

"Only three?" I looked up at the sky and put up my middle finger. "Thought you heard I was coming to this party? That all ya got?" I started to laugh and reformed the black energy in my hand. "Alright boys, time to play!" I brought my hand up and smashed it into the ground around me. The earth around me broke and four massive skeletons rose around me.

"Bone guards…" I dropped the disks and pulled out my huge long sword, pointed it at the robots, and said "Kill!"

The fifteen foot skeletons with massive ebony colored weapons ran at the thirty foot robots. I ran alongside the lead Bone Guard and jumped up him. I landed on his left shoulder and yelped with glee. He got closer and closer and, when he was within about thirty feet, he brought up his arm and prepared to strike. When he brought he axe in his hand around in a side swipe, I jumped off his shoulder and landed on the robots arm.

The robot brought up its other hand and blocked the Bone Guard's strike, but most of his gold plating broke off. I watched as the massive metal pieces fell off and cheered. However, the victory was short lived.

The machinery I was standing on started to move and I knew the robot was about to shot its wrist rockets. I jumped up just in time to watch the plating below my shift and I landed on a gold plate that was directly above a missile. I laughed and jumped up again, but this time a spun in a circle with my sword and came down in a slash. I cut right through the plate and the rocket, making them explode behind me. Luckily I kept my balance and grabbed the plate fingers when I went flying. I came flying back up and slashed through the remaining missiles in no time at all.

I looked up to see the Fighters golden helm face staring at me and I flipped it off. The dark blue eyes narrowed and started to glow gold.

"Not good!" I yelped and started to run up the arm, placing my sword on my back again. The head of the machine shot out golden eye beams that followed me up the arm. They stopped when I reached the shoulder and pulled the sword back out.

"Let's see how many strikes it takes…" I did a spin dash and flew through the robots helmet. "To get to the center of a giant robot." I turned to see I made a huge cut in the back of the helm, but the head was still on. I did another spin dash and went through front half. The head was still on, but I had an idea. Placing the sword back on back, I ran up the robot's head and made a huge jump to the air above it. I pulled the sword back out, placed it above my head, lit it on fire with black flames, and yelled "Heaven's Smite!" Then I flew straight down and my sword cut straight through the gold plate.

The robot split in half, exploded, and fell down in two separate pieces. I flew through the air for a few feet and landed in between my disks that were still embedded in the ground. I turned around and saw that my Bone Guards had double teamed the remaining Holy Fighters and made quick work of them. I put the sword on back again and grabbed the disks, spun them, and placed them on my belt.

"Like a smooth criminal." I said and started to laugh. The twenty other Queens reached me about ten minutes later and laughed when they saw the remains of the giant robots. We made that small hill our new base of operations. The battle waged for a few more hours until something unexpected happened.

"What's that captain?!" One of my fellow Queens yelled and pointed at a huge ray of light in the middle of the battle field.

"Oh no…Sirzechs said he wasn't coming…" I started to stutter and stood up from my chair at the command table. I walked to the edge of the command tent and pulled my sword off my back.

"Who is it Varian? An angel?" One of the other Queens asked.

"No…it's not just any angel. That's…God." I whispered the words but the effect was what I expected. Everyone in the camp shuttered and started to panic. How could the servant brigade beat God? Sirzechs or any of the other higher ups weren't there and we didn't have time. Someone had to challenge him if we didn't want to have maximum casualties.

"Pull everyone out…I'll distract them." I muttered and the Queens near me freaked out. "WHAT!? You can't be serious Varian…don't throw your life away." They screamed and looked at me with shock and awe.

"That's an order! Just do it!" I held my sword firmly in my hands…the Blackflame. That's how I got my name. I was the Blackflame smith…and the Blackflame executioner.

"Sound the retreat and get them out of here. I'm not losing everyone…not today." I faintly smiled and started down the hill. God huh…let's put that name to the test.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.- So this is the rest of Varian's back story. Please review and tell me if the fight was good. Hopefully this answers all the questions about him and how he got where he is. If there are any other questions I'll be happy to answer them. And yes, his peerage IS his harem. If need be I will gladly explain how all the other girls got there, but all in due time. Any way, enjoy, favorite, and review!**

The Third King of Kuoh Academy

Chapter 6

I kept my eyes trained straight ahead. I didn't want to see the other devils that were running past me. They were all in full retreat and sprinting towards the hill, the only safe place left. I felt my men push against as they fled the mass of holy angels in front of me.

The fallen angels had left a long time ago, before God had even appeared on the battle field. They had sustained phenomenal casualties from the constant pounding they had received from both sides. Now it was only us and the angels, me verses the Lord thy God.

I eventually reached the end of the my retreating army and stood facing a massive line of angels, with none other than God standing right in front of them, in plan site. There was a good two hundred feet between us, but I still saw the calm smile on his smug face. His soft, old, white hair blew in the breeze along with his long white cape, and his pale blue eyes seemed to pierce my very soul. We stood on opposite sides of the field…the calm before the storm, as they use to say. I looked up at the dark, orange, underworld sky and smiled. No weakness, no surrender, till thy master release you. Or at least that's what I thought then.

I looked down at the seven foot blade in my right hand and spun it in a circle. The black steel was finally clean of all the blood. I slid it back into it's sheathe on my back and began to walk forward. My eyes darted back and forth as I examined the huge line of angels in front of me. Their white wings folded behind their backs, their weapons held at their waists, like they were watching, waiting. I walked right up to the old bearded deity and kneeled before him, gotta show a bit of respect.

"Almighty Lord thy God, I stand before you as the commander of the devils' servant army. I'm the Queen of Lord Sirzechs Gremory." I spoke slowly and clearly. When I finished my introductions, I looked up into the old man's eyes. His kind smile scared me, what was he really thinking behind it.

"I must ask you sir, that either you allow myself and my men to retreat or…" I stood up and grabbed the handle of Blackflame, "I will fight you one on one and allow my fellow servants to escape." The man before me began to chuckle and looked at me with a jolly twinkle in his eyes.

"Son, I'm very sorry but I can't allow that." He said and his demeanor turned much more serious. "We've finally breached the underworld!" He called and outstretched his arms. A cheer echoed from the army behind him, which caused me to grip my blade even tighter.

"So, I'm going to have to accept your challenge. I must say that is a noble gesture for a devil's servant, you should be commemorated." He smiled again and pulled a golden short sword from his belt. I slowly pulled the sword off my back and smiled back…even Gods can die…Lord Lucifer did.

"I appreciate your praise oh Lord, but some of us are a lot better than you would think. For example, we would have shown mercy…" I said with a smirk and let the last words hang. If I can at least damage his pride I may gain an advantage, at this point I'll take whatever I can get honestly.

"A snippy one aren't you. Do you speak to your master like that servant boy?" He said and kept the same smile on his face, but I saw the kind demeanor leave him…I was getting to him.

"Never, I adore my master. And he may return the praise when I bring him your head on a spike." I retorted back and his smile broke. The clouds above him broke and a bright holy light shone down on him.

"Do really think one servant can beat the Almighty God? Who exactly do you think you are boy!?" He screamed. This is the moment I was waiting for. I twisted my hand around the hilt of my sword and quickly pulled it out. I swung it around my body and held it by my side, taking a sideways pose. I saw the deity's eyes light up, if only for a second…he knew exactly who I was. The red and black hair, the spinning disks of flame, the pale, soulless eyes, and the long, black blade.

"I'm Varian Blackflame, Guardian of the Gremory Manner, Defender of the Red Haired Princess of Ruin, Queen and leader of Sirzechs Gremory's army, the Field General of the Servant Brigade, the servant who has killed over five thousand angels and two hundred Holy Machines, the reason the Devils won the battle at the White Gates and defeated your son Jesus! I am the Blackflame, and I will be the one who kills God!" I screamed and every angel behind the old white haired man took a few steps back.

"At least they aren't sending some grunt after me. You're brave, wielder of the Blackflame, but I've had enough talk, let's fight!" The Lord bellowed and flew at me with the speed of a much, much younger man.

I blocked his first strike, but he followed quickly with another, and then another. I was barely able to keep up. I blocked a slash that came from his right side and it knocked me back a few steps. I didn't have time to bring the massive sword back up in time for his next slash. I cut across my left forearm and I leaped back from the pain.

"I'm not even closed to finished yet boy!" He screamed and flew at me again. I clenched my teeth and jumped over his lunge. I wasn't allowed to feel pain yet, not until I won! I flew over him and brought the sword down behind him. It created a small explosion and knocked him into the air. He recovered in midair and he came flying back down at me; his right hand was glowing with Holy Light. I lit my blade on fire and slammed it into the ground in front of me to block his attack…but it didn't work. He slammed into the ground in front of my sword and a blinding light exploded from the impact. The sword was almost immediately blown from the ground and I went flying with it.

I landed on my back a few feet away and clenched my chest in pain. I looked to my left and saw the long black sword embedded into the dark soil. I started to crawl towards it but then I heard the sound of light crackling. I was about halfway to the sword, when I quickly turned my head and saw the old man holding a giant, glowing, white ball over his head.

"Heaven's Unending Light!" The Lord screamed and threw the massive ball at me. I cursed and scrambled the last few steps towards my sword. I flipped around and crouched with the sword in front of me. Just before the ball hit me, I summoned a massive wall of black and blue flames from my sword. The ball struck my defenses full on and I felt the demonic blade buckle from the huge concentration of Holy Light. My skin even started to burn, regardless of the massive wall in front of me. I screamed, but not out of pain. I screamed and started to slowly stand up and push the massive ball of light off my sword. I tapped into every bit of energy I had and eventually pushed the massive ball off me and sent it straight up to the dark sky above. It exploded behind the forming rain clouds.

"Not too bad kid, I'm honestly impressed. Most of the older servants I've fought didn't last even a quarter of the time that you have. Yet, you look to be about thirteen or even fourteen, how are you so strong?" The powerful deity asked me through his gasps for breath. I'd clearly pushed him farther than anyone else had for a while, but I wasn't much better either. I took a deep breath and tried to heal my wounds during the short break.

"Well Lord, I'm in the strongest possible position a servant can be. I've also trained very hard, everyday, for the last four or five years. And, considering the fact, that my Master is one of the strongest devils now and is in the running to become the next Lucifer, it's really no surprise that I've been trusted with so much power. I've been fighting for a long time old man, and it seems you've lost your touch." I teased my powerful foe. Better to get cocky now while he is impressed rather than when I'm clearly losing.

"We'll just see how much of my touch I've lost." The old man chuckled and took a deep breath before discarding his long, white rob. My mouth dropped. This guy may be old but, he's completely jacked! No fair!

We both stood back up and straightened ourselves up. My turn to go first! I lit my blade on fire again and watched the black and blue flames consume it. I smiled as I channeled all my magic into it and swung the blade over my head.

"Let's see how you like this old man! Alright gentlemen, come out and play!" I brought the blade into the ground in front of me and two forms exploded from the earth. One came charging out of a black hole and appeared to be almost entirely made of mist. However, as the figure rode ran around the battle field the mist faded, and we were shown a man in a long black robe, which covered his face, riding a pale, black and blue horse. He brought the horse around and stood beside me, slowly twirling his long scythe around himself.

The next figure exploded from the ground and made a huge hole where it launched itself from. The figure was massive, bigger than the Bone Guards I'd summoned earlier. He landed behind me with a massive _thud_. The deity gazed up at the massive, flaming creature towering behind me. He held a large red and black sword that was spiked at the end in his right hand. His entire chest was black, smoldering skin and lava that burned just beneath the surface of his "skin." His head looked like any other monsters' and had four horns sticking out of the top.

"Lord, I would like you to meet my two strongest monsters: the reaper known as Darien Morgrain and the Balrog, Zacl'th. Now gentlemen, attack." I spoke softly and pointed my long sword at the strong deity before me.

The Balrog bellowed and charged at the small man in front of him. He ran straight forward before bending over and bellowing a massive hellfire right in the face of the Almighty God. The stream of fire continued for a few long moments before the fire stopped and the smoke cleared. I took a step back in shock, because standing there, unmarked, was the Lord once again. The old man smiled kindly and snapped his fingers. A blinding light emitted from his hands and my Balrog roared with pain. He clutched his face and fire seemed to leak out of his mouth and eyes, as if he was actually burning from within.

"Blackflame, you really are clueless aren't you. Why would you send demons against a God who can exorcise them with a snap of his fingers?" The old man smiled at me again and I turned from shocked to angry. My sword started to glow with the black and blue fire and the flames quickly consumed the rest of my bodies. I slowly started to walk forward and Darien followed right behind me on his horse. The great body of the powerful Balrog fell to my right and I didn't even look at it or pay it any regard.

"Rest now Zacl'th, I shall avenge the." I muttered and snapped my fingers. The massive body disintegrated into small orange flames. Those flames flew into my outstretched hand and collected into one massive blaze of hellfire.

"Darien, keep him busy for me would ya?" I asked and I turned to see the hooded figure give a slight nod. Black mist expelled from the horse as the reaper flew over me and charged at the God before him. His scythe extended and grew two curved blades on each half. As his steed approached the old man, he spun the staff above his head and brought it down and up in an arch as he passed the deity. The smug, confident smile on the Lord's face disappeared when the blood started to leak from the massive gash in his ribs.

"How can this be? That's nothing more than a devil's familiar! Why didn't my exorcism work?" He screamed as he clutched at the wood. I smiled as I turned to him and watched the golden blood leak from his side. I turned to me and his face fell even more. I was glowing black and blue from the fire around me and I had a massive blaze of hellfire surrounding me as well.

"He isn't just some devils' familiar oh Lord. He's a specter that I earned the loyalty of and therefore, not a part of my realm. So, holy magic has almost no effect on him." I said smugly and snapped my fingers as the man on the horse passed me. He flew through a black portal and disappeared.

"Then why did you even summon him if you're just going to dismiss him?" God asked and stared into my pale eyes in confusion and fear. I smirked and shrugged.

"Oh at this point I could easily destroy you on my own, but I just needed to prove to all those angels watching that even a God like you…can bleed. And I needed to buy some time to get a hold of some powerful hellfire like this, so thanks for that as well." I smiled and winked at him. Within a few moments he finally realized what he had done by destroying my Balrog and his face turned from cocky to shock. He'd played right into my hands.

But, to my dismay, the angels were preparing to charge into the fray. They weren't to found of the idea of having God die right in front of them. I was about to have to use my attack on them so I could keep God from gaining an advantage, but luckily help arrived.

I heard a dozen loud sounds go off above me. They sounded just like…magic circles. I looked up and smiled to see that most of the lower level demons and some of the higher ups had arrived to help. I didn't feel my master's aura or any of the other more powerful Satans so that meant it was just the low levels, and that they knew I had everything under control.

"About time!" I screamed up at them. "I thought I was going to have to clean this whole place up by myself." A few of the older devils scoffed at me, but most of them laughed and started to annihilate the remaining angels. They were only scrubs so it was no real problem for most of the real devils.

"Just leave the big guy to me!" I finished and saw most of them nod at me. I turned my attention back to the Almighty Lord in front of me. "Where were we?" I asked and began slowly walking forward.

He responded by forming two massive white balls of light in his hands and throwing them at me. They smashed into my flame wall and broke away, inflicting minimal damage to me. But I can only keep this up for so long…It's now or never. I grabbed the hilt of the sword on my back with both hands and slowly pulled it out. I held it above my head and allowed the three different flames around me to channel into it. Black magic, Devil magic, and Wizard magic, each in their most powerful forms, were channeled into the blade. I held the glowing blade above my head and prepared my ultimate attack.

"I am Varian Blackflame!" I bellowed. "And I am the first devil to ever truly master the art of the Three Dark Flames of Hell and the first devil to ever build a strong enough sword to contain their power! And now I shall this war with one strike from that sword!" I screamed and brought he sword and held it in front of me. I was already feeling the pain, the ultimate pain. This attack is powerful, but whatever is dishes out, the wielder feels it plus the pain of holding the spell.

"Bone Guard!" I screamed and a thousand bones broke out of the ground and formed a wall around me. That should keep me alive…hopefully. I looked in between the wall of bones and saw the color fade from the Lord's face.

"It's over Lord!" I screamed and ran at him. I jumped about ten feet in the air, brought the sword over my head, and made contact with his weapon. The next few minutes was nothing but a single loud _BOOM_, followed by silence and a blinding white light.

* * *

I woke up twenty minutes later and looked around...there was nothing left. The green and yellow grass that once gave the field its color was nothing but ash, rubble, and smoldering debris. I slowly raised my head and looked across from me and saw the body of the Lord Almighty God lying motionless on the ash. His body was bruised, burnt, and bloody…and he was dead. I did it…but at what cost. I slowly stood up. My entire body ached with pain, but I had to see what damage I did. I looked up to the small hill where the tent was and my mouth dropped. The tent was blown away and there were dead bodies of devils everywhere on that hill. They were burnt, mutilated, and blood covered the entire hill. I turned my gaze across the field to look where the angel front line had been and I froze in fear. I ran across the burnt ground, despite the pain, I ran. I verified what I thought I had seen and fell to my knees in front of it… They were all here…every single on that had come.

I saw the bodies of dead angles, they seemed to stretch on forever. But worse than that was the sight right in front of me…the dead devils that were in front of me. I knew every single one of them…I checked every single one. I'd either fought with them or seen them in the Underworld…but I knew them all. After checking all the bodies in front of me my worst fears were recognized.

"My men!" I screamed and ran up the field toward the command tent, tears streaming from my eyes. "Please…please don't be…" I reached the foot of the hill and felt the moist blood splash as I ran up the hill. I reached what use to be the opening of the tent and fell to my knees.

"No…no…how did I…I was positive…" I saw broken…bloody…lifeless faces staring at me. There visages caught in the same expression…a scream, a scream that probably never left their mouths. I sat there, on the bloody ground, and I cried. I cried for so long.

Hours later I heard the sound of a portal opening in the distance. I stood up and turned and my tears stopped falling. Because there he was, the only man in my life that was still alive…Sirzechs. I ran down the hill and screamed his name the whole way. When I finally reached him I fell to my knees and groveled in front of him.

"Master…master…what did I do? What do I do now? They're….they're all gone!" I screamed and cried right there in front of him. I looked up at his face, tears blocked my vision, but I could still make out the awestruck look on his face. He examined the body of the fallen God, the dead angels, the dead devils, the dead field, and then he knelt down and grabbed my shoulder.

"Sirzechs I don't know what happened! I didn't think something like this would happen!" I screamed and wrapped my arms around him. Even at a time like this, in a place like this, he was still warm to me.

"Varian…I'm so sorry boy…I'm so sorry." I heard him start to tear up and he pushed me away and held me at arm's length. "There is only one thing I can think of…" He snapped his fingers and a red portal opened. I looked at the portal and back to him and back to the portal. My mind was a blur and the tears were still streaming down my face. I looked over at the portal one last time and saw the beautiful maid that had taken care of me my first day…Brittany.

She walked over to me with a small black box in her hands. Sirzechs stood up, whispered something in her ear, took the box, and turned back to me. "It would be my pleasure sir." The pretty auburn hair girl said and walked over to knell beside me.

"Listen Varian…" Sirzechs began, trying to hold back the tears. "If they higher ups learn about this they will hunt you…and kill you." He said and I started to cry even harder.

"What! Why!? Master please no…I didn't know!" I screamed and he put a firm hand on my shoulder.

"I know you didn't. I know! But they won't care about that. They will hunt you and kill you Varian. You've killed several families of the 72 pillars here today. That's treason and…they'll kill you for it." He said and tears fell down his face too. He didn't want to let me go like this. Not yet.

"What do I have to do Master? I'll do anything!" I screamed and latched onto him again. He ran his hand up and down my back gently.

"I want you to run. I'm releasing you from service. You've become a high class devil now Varian, I'm so proud of you." He spoke softly and stopped the embrace. When I pulled back he pushed the small black box into my hands.

"This is your set of evil pieces. Go start a family Varian, run away from here and don't come back until I find a safe place for you okay?" He said, still choking on tears as he spoke. That warm smile was the only thing that kept me from collapsing right there.

"Take Brittany with you. Make her your Queen. I'll cover for you as best as I can." He stood me up, brushed me off, and hugged me one last time. "Now boy, run…run and never look back." He let go of me, kissed my forehead, and turned to leave.

"No….no…NO! Sirzechs please don't leave me! Sirzechs!" I screamed and called after him but he never turned…he couldn't. I kept screaming until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over at the sweet girl with the kind purple eyes and the beautiful face.

"Don't worry. It will all be okay now. I'm yours now Varian and you are mine. I'll protect you and care for you, just like any good Queen would." She pulled me into a hug and pressed my face into her chest. She was about a foot taller than me back them. She stroked my black and red hair and kiss my head softly. Her sweet smell made me feel at peace, less tense. She smelled like roses, roses and all kinds of other flowers.

"Okay…" I whispered and she released me from the embrace. She started walking down the hill and turned when she noticed I wasn't following. She just smiled sweetly and held out her hand.

"Come on then. We've got a long road ahead of us, best to not dally." She said kindly. Her sweet voice made my body react on its own. I walked forward, took her hand, and never looked back.


	7. Chapter 7

The Third King of Kuoh Academy

Chapter 7

I finished my story and blinked my eyes to clear the mist that had taken over them. Nine of the girls in front of me sat with awe struck faces and shocked expressions, but there was one that stood up and walked over to me. Her amber hair swayed with each step she took towards me. She grabbed my left hand, pulled me back to the couch, sat me down, and began to snuggle next to me. She knew that always made me feel better.

"Varian it's all just one bad dream now, I promise." She said softly and looked into my eyes with those kind purple eyes. I smiled back faintly and rested my head on her shoulder. My hair mixed in with hers and she gently stroked my arm, trying to calm me.

"But Master, if Sirzechs covered for you then why does Rias still hate you?" Sara asked as she, and the other two pawns, starred at me from the couch on the other side of the small glass table. I sighed, the story he gave them wasn't a much better one…

"Well Sirzechs told the elders a different story. He told everyone that God had decimated the battle field and I was the only one left when he arrived. He explained how he finished off the wounded deity and then released from service. So all the other devils just think that I got lucky and he released me for being the only one that survived." I explained and sighed. I didn't mine Sirzechs taking credit for killing God; I just wished he had a better story. But how else could you explain the thousands of deaths that occurred there…at the Battle of the Elysian Fields.

"So is that why Rias and Sona think you are unworthy of being a high class devil?" Aria asked and tried to get up from the couch. Her wounds were still pretty bad and I told her to sit down but, of course, she ignored me and proceeded to walk towards me. She laid back down on the couch, placing her head right back on my lap. She smiled up at me and I gently stroked her long purple hair.

"That's how it appears to me. We were never really close though. I always tried to…" I trailed off and the girls leaned forward in anticipation. I was lost in my own thoughts for a while before Brittany brought me back.

"Tried to make her like you?" My Queen asked and smiled at me. Of course she knew; she'd been there. The other girls looked a bit shocked though.

"Master, why would you ever try to make an awful girl like that fall for you?" Amy yelled.

"She and those dumb, flashy pieces of hers can go die for all I care." Seraphin grumbled and looked out one of the large gothic windows next to the TV. Their reaction made me laugh and I shook my head in embarrassment, I was pretty stupid back then.

"Well I thought she was this dignified, kind, beautiful girl. I always tried to hang out with her or her other friends whenever I could. But, I was wrong about them. They always made fun of me and managed to ditch me somehow. Why did Sirzechs ever tell me to be friends with her…she's just a snob." I started to get angry when I started to recall the way Rias and those other uppity rich kids use to treat me.

"A few years after I left, I received word from Sirzechs that she, and a few other younger devils, had journeyed to the Human World. I tried my best to avoid them as much as possible while I looked for my pieces." I explained and the girls were starring straight at me. This was probably the most intriguing story they've ever heard.

"When did you realize Rias was treating you so badly?" Amy asked as she and the three other younger girls sat right in front of me, peering up at me like little kids.

"It didn't take too long. It was probably a month or so before I started fighting in the war when I gave up on her. The only thing that bothers me is how she shows that Issei boy so much affection…I could sense different presences from her other slaves…but he was purely human, so why?" I asked, mainly just to myself. Things weren't adding up anymore. I looked at the girls and they all had conflicted expressions on their faces and I probably did too.

"So Master, why didn't you fight Rias or Sona when they attacked us? It's not that we wouldn't gladly fight for you it's just…you don't like them, so why not destroy them?" Violet asked and everyone gave her a peculiar look. Violet was always sweet and forgiving, so if she thinks someone needs to be destroyed…Jeez!

"I can't hurt them. Sirzechs would hate me and it would cause too much of a scene if the "runaway servant" suddenly reappeared by attacking two members of prestige's families." I explained and the girls seemed to grumble in anger. I could tell they were on my side one hundred percent, it made me smile.

"Well girls I think that answers all the questions. I should probably go to bed, it's pretty late." I picked up Aria's head and gently laid it back down before standing up and stretching. All the girls sat completely still and watched me leave. Just before exciting the room I peered around the corner back at them.

"Oh and there is no way we are going back to that school. I'm going to try and get in touch with Sirzechs tomorrow okay? Hopefully we can go home soon." I told them and they all seemed to become less tense and they started to smile. Home is where we were happiest and safest. I love that house.

I walked out of the living room, climbed the stairs, walked down the hall, and traveled up the spiral staircase. A hundred thoughts were swimming through my head. Why would Sirzechs want me to come here? I mean he does know how Rias and I feel about each other right? So why would he want us to get married? I was that girl's body guard and escort for so many years…no way I'm ever going to forget how she really is and accept her. So what is he trying to gain?

I had no idea what to make of the situation and went to bed with my head spinning and confused. I pulled off my shirt and jeans and hopped into bed. The next day I had to request an audience with the devil king and try to figure this out. That snobby witch hurt my girls…no way I'm staying in this stupid city with her. Then I remembered what happened in the club room…how she treated her servants...

"I have to go find that Issei kid tomorrow and apologize to him. And that one girl…Akeno…why didn't she attack or anything?" I said to myself and tossed and turned in my king sized bed. Now that I think about it…she looked a bit angry at the way Rias was acting. Maybe they aren't all bad.

"Well there is only one way to find that out." I said to myself again and nodded. Get some sleep tonight, go apologize to that snobs servants, and then talk to her brother about getting out of here. Sounds like a plan.

I started to nod off and I fell asleep for a few hours, but of course I was awoken by a sudden creaking noise. My eyes slowly opened and I turned my head towards the spiral staircases. I immediately shot up and sat in my bed when I saw Brittany quietly walking towards my bed in her small white t-shirt.

"Brittany? What's wrong?" I asked and I didn't get an answer. The brown haired girl just giggled and jumped onto my bed. She threw off the covers and crawled onto my bare chest, lightly clawing at it with her nails. She crawled up my body and finally laid her head down on my chest and nuzzled up against me.

"Master, do you remember that one night when I caught you sneaking out?" She asked and lovingly ran her fingers across my chest. I laughed awkwardly and ran my hand down her arm.

"Yeah I do. It was the night before my second big battle right? Our rooms were right next to each other and I was trying to sneak out so get some fresh air." I replied and smiled.

"That's right. I heard a noise outside my door and opened it right when you were passing it. And then we walked around together the whole night." She said and I could hear the loving tone in her voice. Why is she bringing this up?

"Yep, I remember being so scared to go fight again. But, you were right there, holding my arm." I smiled and cupped her cheek. Her eyes lit up a bit in the moonlight, and I use to think they couldn't get any prettier…

"We were sitting alone in the garden, in front of the fountain. You held me close and told me how scared you were. How terrified you were of actually dying and of losing everything. How scared you were to die before you could see the world for yourself. Do you remember what I told you?" She asked and shuffled a bit on my chest. She brought her head right over mine and her soft, amber hair fell all over the bed around me. What's she doing…?

"You told me that if I fought my hardest and fought for myself then…then one day I'd be able to walk on my own and be free. I'd be happy and I'd have people in my life to care for and fight for. Then you leaned in close, just like this…" my voice trailed off as I brought my hand to the back of her head and moved my face closer to hers, "You moved in close and said that I'd always have you to fight for and that I'd always have you to care for me." When I finished speaking, I pressed my lips to her soft, red ones and kissed her. She reached out with her hands and interlocked them with mine. She pushed my hands against the soft mattress and pressed her body against mine. Brittany was my first servant, my first kiss, and my first love.

"Brittany, I…I don't know what to say." I said after she pulled away from me. She just smiled down at me and pressed a finger to my lips.

"Don't say anything Varian. Let's just get through this, go home, and all of us can be together again." She smiled and laid back down on me. She fell asleep pretty quickly, but not before wrapping her arms around me and making it so I couldn't move around anymore.

"Thanks Brittany," I patted her head softly and closed my eyes; "you always know just what to do." I fell asleep pretty fast after that, my mind was finally at ease.

_The next morning…_

I woke up in the exact same place I'd fallen asleep. But there was something a bit different now…what was it? Oh maybe it was the FIVE GIRLS IN MY BED! I jerked my head around and my face was assaulted with five different colors of hair: purple, amber, red, blonde, and black. I was eventually able to sit up and look at my new sleeping buddies.

"So, when did you four get in here?" I asked and I saw Seraphin roll onto Violet in a sleepy, drunk state.

"Can you not be so loud Master? Wait…how did we get in Master's room?" Aria asked and slowly sat up in bed.

"Did we…walk up here?" Ashlen asked as she sat up right next to me and placed her head on my shoulder. Her breath smelled like…

"Did you guys dig into the booze again!? I told you to stop that!" I told them…they set such a bad example for the younger girls!

"Come on Master, don't be so loud." Violet said as she crawled up to my other side and wrapped her arms around me. "I know you like it when I'm like this." She giggled and started to lick me and tried to kiss me. She's still drunk…

"Okay who let her drink the most? Don't you guys know she can't handle it?" I asked, already exhausted.

"Master it was actually her idea. After all the others went to bed, we stayed up and we were felling pretty down about today…so we went for a drink." Aria explained and laid back down on my lap. By this time Brittany was starting to wake up as well.

"What's going on Varian…why are you so loud this early?" She sat up, sat on Aria's face, and groggily rubbed her eyes.

"Get…off…!" I heard Aria say through muffled words and I started to giggle.

"What…? Oh Aria, I'm really sorry!" Brittany jumped off and sat at the end of the bed. "When did you girls get here?"

"We came in drunk last night…can you please keep it down?" Aria replied and rubbed her head. She ran her hands through her long purple hair and tried to unknot it.

"Where did you four even go?" I asked and Violet smiled mischievously.

"Well sexy, we went to this place down the street with some really strong sake and even American drinks. I had already had a couple beers from the fridge so I flashed the bouncer." She laughed and fell down on my lap. She was wasted off a couple…what am I going to do with her?

"Yeah it was pretty funny. He was about to card us, being teenagers and all, but Violet showed em off and we got in. We even got free drinks." Seraphin said and started to laugh and pat her fellow knight on the head.

"Okay you four new rule; no alcohol unless we're at a party or something okay! And no more flashing, ever! Now go get dressed, take a shower, and get some sleep." I told them and they all sighed.

"But why Vary~" Ashlen sang and moved in to kiss my cheek. I have to be strong…can't let her get to me!

"Because, I don't want any of you getting hurt and, I can't believe some guy got to see Violet's um…parts before…" Violet started to laugh and jumped off the bed in her drunken haze.

"Before you sweetie? Well here ya go Master." She grabbed her shirt and ripped it off. She place her hands on her hips and smiled at me. The other girls started to laugh and I just sat there…speechless.

"Vio…Violet…um…that's just wow…wait, NO!" After starring for a while, I jumped up and threw a shirt over her. "Never again!" I yelled at her and she pouted.

"Did you not like it? I bet Aria's are better…" She pouted and looked up at me with sad eyes.

"No they were great! It's just…you shouldn't do that." I explained and she smiled at me. She wrapped her arms around me and tackled me back onto the bed. The rest of the girls started to laugh as their hangovers cleared slightly. They all made one big dog pile on top of me and showered me in sloppy, alcohol smelling, kisses.

_Later that morning…_

I climbed down the main staircase and saw my three adorable pawns and my two bishops sitting at the dining table. Sara, Ella, Amy, and Tera were probably arguing over something again and Jasmin was just sitting there reading quietly.

"Good morning girl!" I called and started to walk towards the big dining room. Amy and Tera immediately jumped up and ran at me. Their pink and brown hair bounced up and down as they made their way to me. They both jumped up and I caught them both in my arms.

"Good morning Master! I'm so glad to see that you're happy and smiling again!" Amy called out and threw her hands around my neck. Tera cheered and jumped out of my arms. She preferred to latch onto my arm and make it hard for me to walk around.

"How could I not smile when I get to see so many cuties in the morning?" I teased them and started walking towards the dinner table. "So what's for breakfast?" I asked and Jasmin immediately jumped up and ran over to get me a plate of bacon and ham.

"Here you are Master. I hope I made it to your liking today." She said and gave a slight bow that made her dark blue hair fall in front of her face. I laughed and took the plate from her.

"Thanks Jasmin, I'm positive you made the best breakfast ever." She smiled and started walking back to her seat.

"Well I think it sucks." Sara said and frowned at her plate. I started laughing and Jasmin just smiled. Sara always does this when I show one girls a lot of affection in front of her. I stood up and walked behind her chair and wrapped my arms around the short blonde girl.

"What are you doing!?" She yelled and I just laughed. I kissed her head and she started to blush and giggle.

"Now that's the Sara I know and love. Don't be so mean." I lightly tap her head and walk back over to my seat. I looked back at her after I sat down and saw her face was now dark and she was blushing underneath it. Ella giggled and ran over from her seat and jumped into my lap.

"Hello Master, are you having a good morning?" She asked and started eating pieces of my bacon. I laughed at her and broke a piece of ham off for her too.

"It's been pretty nice, except for me having to babysit the older ones. You know how they can be." We both laughed and she just sat there with me and ate my breakfast while I watched Tera's and Amy's screaming match over who loves me more.

_About 8:00…_

Some time passed and all the girls were busying themselves around the house. Sara, Ella, and Tera were all playing some little kid game on my Xbox; luckily I looked up my games. Jasmin and Amy were outside practicing some magic or something. Aria, Ashlen, and Brittany were gossiping and talking about girly stuff in the kitchen. Seraphin was off somewhere doing Lord knows what (owe…pain…). And Violet was still passed out trying to undrunkify herself.

I told Brittany and the others that I was leaving for a bit and that they were in charge. I left Seraphin and Violet in charge one time…I had to buy a new second floor and staircase. Anyway, I set off to find that Issei kid and maybe talk to him before I left for good.

I walked along the side walk for a good half hour. My hands in my pockets, my head tilted back, my head looking up at the pretty blue sky above me; this is truly a beautiful world. I had my shaggy hair hanging at around the base of my neck but not covering my face except for my forehead. I had on a white t-shirt with blue and pink splashes of paint on it, a black jacket, sweatpants, and socks and sandals. The most American outfit in the most non-American place ever.

I eventually started to see kids walking towards the school and I was lucky enough to see Issei walking towards a bus stop. I could tell he was conflicted just by looking at him. He wasn't even paying attention to anything around him and he bumped into a short blonde girl. I laughed and watched him apologize to her and help her pick up her things. Wait…is that…oh no.

"Issei!" I yelled and started running towards him. He looked over at me and the short blonde girl looked at me with a puzzled expression. I reached him and grabbed his shoulder, bent over, and tried to catch my breath. That's another reason I didn't fight Rias, I'm so out of shape.

"Hey Issei. I'm glad I caught you my man. Mind if I speak to you?" I said and smiled at him gently. Please don't hate me…

"Oh hey Vary, would you mind if that waited for a little while. This girl is lost and I need to help her real quick. I'll see you at school?" He said and looked at me to confirm that was okay. I shook my head and smiled.

"No can do big guy. I'm leaving either today or tomorrow, you can probably tell why." He frowned and nodded at me. Maybe he doesn't think I'm that bad. "Listen I wanted to apologize about yesterday man. It wasn't right for me to drag you into all that." I bowed and pleaded that he forgive me. He took a step back and put his hand behind his head.

"Dude I promise, everything is okay now! I don't hold anything against you. You were just looking out for your friends right?" He asked and grabbed my shoulder so that I'd look him in the eye.

"Yeah that's all it was. Thanks for understanding dude, means a lot." I said and clasped his hand and shook with him. The whole time we were talking, the little blonde girl was smiling and just starring at the two of us. I just noticed her when Issei released my hand.

"Oh I'm really sorry, my name is Varian. What's yours? Do you need some help?" I asked and tried to ignore the fact she had on a nun outfit. She didn't look like the usual type so I thought I was okay. Why am I doing this? It's a huge risk, especially for me!

"Oh hello Varian! I'm Asia Aregento! It's so very nice to meet another kind soul today. I'm actually a bit lost, I was looking for the church and I can't seem to find it. Could either of you show me?" She asked and I froze. Church?!

"I'd love to Asia. Well Varian I guess I'll be…" Issei was about to finish but I grabbed his collar and pulled him away from the cute girl.

"Okay Issei, here is a little devil tip. That girl is nun, nuns are bad. She wants to go to a church, churches are worse than nuns. You follow me?" I explained and he just looked over at the small girl and she waved at him.

"But Varian…she's so cute!" He whined and I shrugged. She was but…a CHRUCH!? Has Rias taught him nothing?

"I know dude but trust me, you don't want to go down that road." I pleaded with him but he didn't want to hear it.

"How about I just walk her to the outskirts of the church and then leave her?" He asked and I nodded in defeat.

"Okay my man if that's what you want. But uh…take this." I conjured a black card with a summoning circle on it. "In case you get into trouble at some point." He took the card with a smile and nodded.

"I appreciate it Varian. I'll see you around okay. And don't worry about yesterday, it's in the past." He said and gave me a high five before walking back to the pretty blonde nun. I sighed and shook my head as I watched him go. So young and foolish…how could I let him go…?

"Hey Issei, one more thing!" I yelled after him and he turned around to face me. "Can you apologize to the hot black haired girl for me?" I asked and he smiled and waved.

"Consider it done Vary! See you around." He replied and I waved as he walked away. That's a cool dude; I don't care what anyone says. Rias better not get him killed.

After I encountered the young servant, I started walking home. I decided to take a detour through a small park on my way back, enjoy the view for a while longer. I came upon a small fountain in the middle of the park. It looked so peaceful and pleasant. I took a seat at a bench nearby and decided to go ahead and write my letter to Sirzechs. I snapped my fingers and a yellow scroll appeared before me. I looked around to make sure the place was empty and, when I saw that it was, I set my finger alight with black flames and began to write.

I wrote for a few minutes and I didn't notice the sky above me change. I heard a loud sound of light crackling and my battle instincts immediately kicked back in. I know that sound far too well…

"Well, well, well; no one told us there was another high class devil here." A dark male voice said behind me and I back flipped off the bench right before it exploded into a thousand pieces. I flew about fifteen feet in the air and landed on a nearby tree branch. I looked at where the bench had once been and saw a blue light spear in the ground. Fallen angels…it's been awhile since I've seen these…

"Come on out fallen ones. You wanna have a chat, I'll give chat." I didn't even summon my disks when I jumped out of the tree. I hit the ground and looked up at the sky to see that it was black and blue, like a bad storm or a dark night. I walked back onto the path near the fountain and turned to see five figures appear on the side of the fountain. One was clearly a fallen angel; the dark fedora, a trench coat, and that dark twinkle in his eye. The other four were probably just rouge priests. One minute…tops. That crazy look came back to my eyes and I snapped my fingers. Black and blue flames flew up my arms and covered my body.

"It's been a while since I've fought fallen angels. You gentlemen feeling lucky?"


	8. Chapter 8

The Third King of Kuoh Academy

Chapter 8

I slid behind a tree to avoid a third barrage of bullets from the four priests that had positioned themselves behind the fountain. I pressed my back against the tree and tried to transfer all my fire magic into my hands. My left fist burned dark blue while my right was black. I clasped my hands together and peered around the tree only to be immediately forced to hide behind it once more. Another barrage of pistol fire came my way so I pressed myself against the tree once again. Man I've lost my touch.

"Come on devil!" The fallen angel called. "I thought you were so strong? What happened to that stupid cocky attitude earlier? These are just priests kid, come on!" He taunted and flew above the fountain trying to aim his spear at me.

"I need a plan…" I told myself and racked my brain for some way to get to them without getting a light bullet blasted through my skull. I heard the pistols sound again and bullets whizzed by the tree.

"I thought you were some big shot high class devil! Guess you're just some mangy stray then, someone move in and finish this kid off." He commanded and the priests began to grumble about themselves. I leaned against the tree, looked at my hands, clenched my fists, and exhaled. When I reincarnated my servants it did weaken my powers a **BIT**, but I'm still no push over.

"Guess it's time to nut up or shut up." I whispered and dashed out from behind the tree. The priests were a bit startled and fumbled with their guns before shooting, which bought me enough time to slid and reach the fountain wall. I heard the shots whizz above me and smiled. I leapt straight up in the air and concentrated my flames into my arms.

"Is this what you wanted fallen one?" I asked as black and blue flames shot from my back and darted across the black sky. I flew straight at the group of priests with my hands cupped together behind my head. When I got within ten feet, I brought them down and smashed the ground right in front of them. The area in front of me exploded and the four rouges went flying backwards.

"Worthless humans, I'll just handle you myself!" The fallen angel screamed behind me and threw his light rod at my back. In a split second I conjured my spinning fire disks and back flipped over the rod just before it hit ground where I was standing.

"My turn fallen one!" I screamed as I spun around in midair and threw both of my disks at him. He dodged the one on the left but the right one sliced across his ribs. He howled in pain and clutched at his leaking wound.

"Had enough, cause I can do more if you want?" I asked as I landed on the opposite side of the fountain wall. I'm feeling good, remembering all my old tricks…

"I'm not even closed to finish with you devil scum! I'm not leaving until you're lying at my feet bleeding, and wounded!" He snarled at me and summoned two blue light rods in each hand. He dived down and landed on the wall just in front of me. He brought the first light rod down in arc towards my head. I easily back stepped and avoided it and didn't even re-summon my disks…this was too easy.

"You gonna hit me or not old man?" I taunted and did a little foot hop as he brought both his light swords at me in a cross slash. I bent backwards and watched them sail right over my head. In response, I put all my weight on my back leg and then back flipped, kicking him in the face in the process. I landed elegantly on the narrow cement wall and watched the old fallen one grab at his chin.

"No devil has ever defeated Dohnaseek and I'm not starting my losing streak today!" He bellowed and slashed upwards with his left hand sword. I hopped back and was barely able to avoid his lunge strike with the other sword. He's getting a bit too reckless, better end this…

"Well I think it's my turn now Dohnaseek, my friend." I teased just as he brought his right hand sword in a cross slash at my head. I slowly brought up my left hand and reformed my disk, blocking his sword in the spikes. I spun the disk and his sword broke into tiny pieces of light.

"Don't think I'm done yet devil!" He yelled and slashed upwards with the other sword, to which I replied with the summoning of my other disk. I held my hand at my waist and caught his sword in the spikes yet again. I spun the disk and broke his other sword.

"Come on man, you fell for the same move twice." I complained and didn't even give him time to answer before I brought my left elbow across and connected it with his face. He sprawled backwards and I used the disk in my right hand to give him a nice uppercut slash.

"Launcher!" I screamed and followed him as he flew straight into the air. I flew up right in front of him and brought my arms across my body before doing a cross slash with my disks. I followed this with a spinning strike and cut him across the chest about eight times. I finished the spin, brought both my legs up, kicked him square in the chest, flew back and watched him fly towards the ground, and brought my disks together.

I fused them together with magic and threw my hands up, throwing the disks into the air above me. The spell I used took effect and the disks broke into ten separate, smaller disks that formed a half circle around me. They floated their and each disk had a black magic circle inside it. I snapped my fingers and each disk started to spin on its own until they had generated enough power to unleash my attack.

"Hey Dohnaseek, how you doing down there? Listen man, it's been fun but I gotta jet. But don't worry I got one last special trick just for you." I brought my left hand up and formed a small black ball in my palm.

"What…what's your name…devil?" He chocked out as he rose back to his feet and tried to re-summon his light blades. He's a tough one, I'll admit that.

"Blackflame, and you're about to find out why." I said slowly and the color fell leaked from his face. "Yeah that's right, I know you know who I am Dohnaseek. Anyway, farewell friend!" I threw the small fire ball at him and the disks released their pent up magic energy. A massive torrent of black and dark blue fire flew out of each disk and the flames traveled through the air at an amazing speed. They engulfed Dohnaseek as soon as my small fireball struck his chest. When the smoke finally cleared…there was a pile of ash and black fedora where the fallen angel had once stood. I landed in front of the small pile and knelled before it.

"You can rest now my friend. You have fought well and I thank you for all you have done in your life. You may have been a fallen angel but…" I grabbed the fedora, placed it on my head, stood up, and began to walk away. "I would never hold that against you. I'm sorry, Dohnaseek."

I walked over to the remnants bench where I had been writing my letter and picked up the small, yellow parchment. I finished my note and threw it through a black portal I had summoned. Hopefully it will reach Sirzechs before the day is over. The sky above me began to clear and it showed a clear, blue, morning sky. I placed my hands behind my head and began my journey home, smiling the whole way there, the fedora still on my head.

_Later that night…_

I reclined on the black leather couch and propped my feet up on the glass table in front of me. I just popped in "Going the Distance" (whatever it's a good movie!) and I had a full jumbo bag of popcorn and a large Diet Coke next to me. It was around eleven at night, so the younger girls were in bed and it was just me, Aria, Violet, Brittany and Ashlen sitting in the living room. Seraphin didn't want to watch a "girly love movie" so she was off doing something violent probably. The opening music played and Brittany nuzzled up to my arm and grabbed a hold of me. It was the absolute perfect set up!

Ashlen was sitting with her head on my left shoulder, Aria was lying across her with her head on my lap, Brittany was holding my right arm and squeezing it between her boobs, and Violet was sitting on the floor with her head between my legs. I smiled and exhaled happily as I leaned my head back against the soft leather.

After fighting earlier today, plus the drunk girls this morning, and plus all the crap I had to deal with when I got home (another Violet and Seraphin fight of course) I just wanted to relax. I had to explain to the girls where I got the hat and they hated the way it looked so they made me throw it out. I was super bummed but hey…the misses want what the misses want right? Anyway, the opening scene finally came on and just as I was about to take a sip of my drink, something started buzzing in my pocket.

"What is it now?" I sighed and pulled out a small black card. It had the words "summoned" glowing in bright white letters on it. "Issei?" I asked and the girls looked at me. "You girls want to help me save some poor, helpless, super awesome, pervert?" I asked and they all started to laugh.

"Oh I have to hear this story when we get back!" Aria said and she and Ashlen stood up laughing. Brittany sighed; she actually wanted to watch the movie with me.

"I'll get the portal ready." She said and gave me a faint smile before walking into the foyer. Violet stood up and pulled her two daggers, Wind and Rain, out of her waist band. I swear she carries those things around like prostitutes carry those tiny guns, concealed and well hidden in places you'd never look.

"Are we going to fight Master?" She asked and spun the daggers around in her hands.

"Yes we do." I replied and she sighed. Fighting never really was her favorite thing, but she's good at it. We walked into the foyer and saw Brittany standing in the middle of a black vortex on the floor.

"Coming or not? And tell me you paused the movie Varian." She said in a slightly irritated tone, like a house wife that always has to do stuff instead of relaxing. So, after running back and pausing the movie, I jumped into the portal and we flew through the black void to our unknown destination.

_Moments later…_

The portal opened to reveal a small, dimly lit room with candles in one corner and a couch next to them. There was a small, bloody heap in one of the darker corners, but I didn't pay much attention to it. My main concern was the scene in front of me.

I saw my friend, Issei, lying on the ground with a gunshot wound in his knee cap. And a little ways way from him was a scary looking old guy in a blue priest robe and a white dress shirt. He had long, crazy looking white hair and terrifying red eyes. But worst of all was who he had captive.

In front of him, pinned against the wall, was the same adorable nun girl from this morning. Her hands were held above her head by a light sword and her clothes were cut so that you could basically see everything on her. The crazy looking priest guy was molesting her and taunting Issei all at the same time, well at least until I stepped in of course.

"Get your hands off of her!" I screamed and my disk flew right past Issei's head before slicing a thin, but deep, cut into the priests arm. He clutched at his elbow area and stepped back.

"Oh, so we got more devils for old Freed to cut up and massacre. I'm delighted!" He yelped with glee and pulled his sword out of the wall, causing the blonde to fall at his feet. "And it looks like little miss slut of a sister forgot to complete the barrier too!" He kicked her face as he continued walking towards us

"Man, this one is off the charts crazy." Ashlen said and shuttered a bit. I can't blame her…the creepy ones scare me too much.

"No one treats a girl that way! Violet, Aria, let's get him. Ashlen, get Issei to a safe distance! And Brittany…" I was about to give my Queen an order but then I saw her massive wind slice attack fly right at the priest. He jumped forward and hit the deck just as the wind sliced the air above his head. The walls on both sides of the room had huge gashes in them and most of the furniture was cut up too.

He jumped up and charged at Violet, who didn't even move from where she was standing. She just watched him come, held out her daggers, smiled, and blocked his first downward swing. She parried the strike with her right hand dagger and a splash of water flew at the priests face.

"Awe come on! What kind of trick is that?" He whipped his face with his left hand as he continued to swing at Violet. She parried a sideways slash with her left hand dagger and the sword flew back a few inches. It was just enough of a distraction for her to slid in and smash her elbow into the guy's stomach. Then she took a step back and slashed at his chest with her Rain dagger.

"You're too slow old man! I thought rouge priests were suppose to be feared." She taunted as she ducked and juked around him so she could get on his left side and slash a long cut through his ribs.

"Owww, oh I love it when the sexy ones can fight!" He howled and swung at Violet with his sword. Her lighting reflexes prevented him from getting a good strike on her, but he still slashed her arm pretty good. She rolled out of the way and crouched on the ground a bit farther away from him. She clutched the wound to stop the bleeding, but there was no way she was done.

Just as Freed turned back to the four of us, Violet threw both of her daggers into his back and he howled with pain. He tilted his head back during his scream and it gave Aria an easy target. She started running, jumped up, and came flying down at him and decked him with one punch right across his face. He went spinning to the floor and Aria landed in a cool crouched pose in front of him, her purple hair landing perfectly on her back. She stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"Like that creepo, cause I got plenty more." She started to walk forward so she could pick him up and throw him across the room, but before she could get close to him he rolled over and shot his small light pistol.

"Like that you devil slut? Awe is my light bullet too much for you sweetie?" He taunted and I watched her clutch her stomach and fall to her knees.

"Aria!" I screamed, "I'll kill you, you priest maniac! I'll never let anyone hurt her, ever!" I was about to make a dash for her but the priest was back up on his feet before I knew it. He ran up to her and kicked her right in the face, sending her to the floor, before moving on to the rest of us. His gaze was clearly set on me and I was charging right at him, but someone else got to him.

"How dare you!" Ashlen screamed and bodied him with a well placed forearm to the jugular. As the priest tumbled through the air, Brittany brought her left hand above her head and released a massive wind shear attack. The air in front of her seemed to curve into blades as they flew straight at Freed. When the wind reached him, he went flying backwards and had cuts all over his chest, arms, and legs. He landed with a _thud _behind the couch and I was pretty sure he was going to stay down.

I ran over to Aria and tilted her back so that she was lying across my knee. The wound wasn't too bad the bullet didn't go that deep, but if I didn't do something soon…! I set my hand alight with a light blue flame and pressed it against the wound. The wound sizzled and Aria twisted in pain, she was barely conscious.

"I know it hurts sweetie, but just be strong. I'm so sorry you keep getting hurt!" I cupped her cheek with my other hand and held her close while I constantly blinked to get rid of my misty eyes. I can't be weak now…she's going to be okay. I gently kissed her forehead and applied more pressure to the bullet wound. It seemed to be healing and the light magic was draining into me so she should be okay. I felt my head grow dizzy from the constant contact with the Holy Light though…but I can take it, I have before.

"You think I'm done already devils? Well Freed Zelzan doesn't quite that easy and he's even got some back up!" I looked up and saw the priest dancing on the couch across the room from me. Violet and Ashlen both ran up to me and crouched by my side while I attempted to heal Aria. The priest put his hands up above him and cheered as a fallen angel portal opened above him.

"Oh not good, we've got to do something and get out of her." I muttered and the two girls next to me stood up and got ready to fight. Then I felt someone glide over me and I was greeted by the sight of Brittany landing in front of me. Man she has a nice butt…NO, wrong place for those thoughts! Anyway, she unleashed another massive air shear attack, but this time the priest hid behind the couch so the attack was less severe. The couch was ripped to shreds and he had a few more cuts, but he jumped back onto the couch without any effort and then charged at us with his light sword.

"Brittany, get out of the way." I said coldly and she replied without turning to verify. She sled to the right and, after placing Aria gently on the ground, I bolted from my crouched position. I flew at Freed, my whole body engulfed in dark blue flames. He laughed and shot at me, but I just blocked the bullet with my fire shield.

"Oh I'm screwed." He said and his face fell when he saw me leap at him. I flew through the air and tackled him into the couch. I punched his face a few times before I grabbed his collar and held him above me.

"You shot Aria and tried to hurt my other friends. I think it's over for you now Freedy boy." I snarled as I brought my fist back and…released him.

A sharp pain shot through my body and my grip loosened. I saw Freed fall and land on his feet before immediately smashing a light ball into the ground disappearing. I turned and saw all four of the girls and Asia lying against the wall…unconscious. How? I turned a bit more and saw…her.

There was a bright red and black light at the other end of the room. And in the center of it was the red haired devil, Rias, with the rest of her peerage. The small white haired girl was holding Issei and he was calling for Asia as they prepared to teleport. Of course she'd ignore his request and leave the nun…typical. But why am I so dizzy…oh no she didn't…!

I kept staring at them as I fell to my knees and I even saw Rias wink at me with that stupid grin on her smug face. But, next to her, I saw the same black haired girl with the ponytail look at her in disgust. I looked at Akeno, confused. Why…?

I looked up at the ceiling just before blacking out and saw the fallen angel portal start to close. At least were somewhat luckily. I also heard the sound of another portal opening and a loud scream like sound. I saw a red haired blur run towards me just as everything went black and I fell onto the couch, asleep. Soft arms wrapped around me and I was out like light.

Rias…maybe I'm not leaving just yet.


	9. Chapter 9

The Third King of Kuoh Academy

Chapter 9

My eyes snapped open and I sat up with jolt. I looked around franticly and relief washed over me when I noticed where I was. I saw the blood red walls and the posters that symbolized my room. I rubbed my eyes and noticed how tired and groggy I was. I was about to lay back down, when a soft noise made me jump across the bed.

I looked over and saw Seraphin; her long red hair covered the bed around her. She slowly opened her eyes and raised herself a bit. She made that cute yawning noise as she calmly wiped the drool from her mouth and looked at me with a smile. I just sat there in shock for a bit, half because I didn't remember last night and half because SHE WAS NAKED!

"Seraphin! What happened, how did you get me here? Why are you naked!?" I asked and tried to cover my eyes. I looked towards the stairs in the other corner and saw that her clothes and her massive black sword were sitting besides the railing. She giggled and started to crawl toward me seductively.

"Well Varian, my loveable master, I saved you guys last night and brought you all back here." She said and crawled into my lap and snuggled against me. "I came in to watch the movie with you last night and saw that you had disappeared. Then I noticed the magic circle engravings in the foyer, and I made my own and followed you. I got there just in time to watch that snobby devil witch knock my poor master out with her ruin magic. I caught you, brought all of you guys back here, and nursed you back to health." She exclaimed the last part and sat there, expecting me to reward her.

"I really appreciate it Seraphin, but why do you have to be naked?" I asked and giggled when she blushed at me. "Is that part of the healing process too?" I cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes.

"Only if you want it to be Varian. Are you still injured my Master?" She asked genuinely and placed her hand on mine. She interlocked our fingers and moved in closer. This girl may not be that "girly" or "nice" but she is still really beautiful and very special to me. Heck, I even gave her my favorite sword when she became my servant! I brought our lips together and we kissed. They were sweet and tasted like strawberries. Honestly, this is the best way for any man to wake up.

When Seraphin had had her fill, she hopped out of bed and grabbed her clothes. She started to throw them on right in front of me and while I just laid on the bed, gathering my thoughts. I had to be prepared for today, I was going to have to do a lot! Well, I planned to do a lot.

"Master do you remember when you gave me this?" The girl to the side of me asked and ran her finger on the long, seven foot blade. She had only put on her black jeans and her purple lacey bra, and she looked amazing! I was even tempted to ask her to pose with the sword.

"Of course I do Seraphin! You were my first knight and you needed a weapon, so I thought I'd give you mine." I responded with a smile and her face changed to a far off expression.

"Why would you give me a blade with so much history and power? I'm not even that good of a servant. You got hurt and I…" She started and I just smiled. I jumped out of bed and walked towards her.

"Don't you even start that Seraphin." I said gently and brought her into a hug. Her red hair tickled at my nose and I clenched her against me. "It's my fault for being so weak. But I swear, dividing my power so you girls could be my servants was well worth it." I told her and lightly kissed the top of her head.

"Master…why? You could have so many powerful servants and you'd still have your sword and you'd be strong…" She started and I pulled her out to arms length, cutting her off.

"Listen to me; I need you girls in my life. Think about how crazy I'd be if I still had all that power. I needed someone to make me normal after all that, okay? I love each and every one of you with all my heart, never forget that." I said and she smiled at me again. I brushed the long red strands away from her forehead and kissed it. It always seemed to make her happier, and she deserved it for saving all of us.

And it's true too. I had to cut a bit of my power for each servant I reincarnated. Most devils, like Rias and Sirzechs, look for mortals with "special potential." I think that's pretty stupid honestly. I just looked for anyone I liked and I happily cut my power for these ten girls. They were well worth it too.

"Now, I want you to go get some breakfast and take a shower and be happy. Oh and put some eggs out for me okay?" I asked and she nodded happily.

"Right away Master!" She replied and was off in a flash, grabbing her sword and throwing it over her. I watched her clutch it tighter than she ever has before, it means something to her now.

I threw my arms up and stretched, then I threw an old t-shirt over me and a pair of black jeans. I had to big day ahead of me, had to look somewhat presentable. I walked over to the big mirror on the wall and ran my hand through the shaggy red and black hair. I snapped my fingers and smiled at the hot devil in the mirror. The plan was to go downstairs, greet the girls, and go have "words" with that red haired rich kid. Or…that was the plan.

I walked downstairs, down the hall, and out into the foyer. Amy and Tera rushed at me with a plate full of eggs and I happily accepted. I thanked them, told them to have a good day, and patted their heads. They informed me that Violet, Ashlen, Brittany, and Aria were still out and sleeping well. Smiling, I walked into the living room and grabbed the remote from the coffee table. As I was about to sit down however…

"Ugh…" A cute, quite voice sounded under me and I flipped around as quickly as possible. I dropped my plate in shock and tried to calmly walk out of the room. As soon as I was out of the doorframe, I ran through the foyer and into the kitchen. I was sweating and panicky.

"Um, girls…anyone wanna explain to me why there is a cute, blonde nun on my sofa?" I asked and the young girls giggled.

"Well Master, after we came to rescue you last night, we saw that poor girl against the wall with the others and decided we might as well help her too." Jasmin said and the other girls nodded, well except for Sara; she never helps others.

"Well I guess that's okay and thank you girls for all the help by the way. Is she okay though?" I asked and Amy laughed next to me.

"Of course she is Master! I healed her myself." She said proudly and then proceeded to latch onto my arm. "I did it all for you Master! Aren't you happy with me?" She asked and I laughed as I patted her head.

"Course I am." I said and walked back into the living room again. I stood in front of the couch and studied the small, adorable, blonde. She IS really cute. I sat down at her feet and started eating and watching TV, waiting for her to stir.

I heard noises a while later and turned to see the girl sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She had amazing emerald eyes and a cute, ditsy voice.

"Wh…where am I?" She asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Welcome to my humble devil home. You're Asia right? It's nice to see you again." I said kindly and watched her take in her surroundings.

"Varian!" She said, clearly startled. "This is your home? But…how did I get here?" She asked and looked at me, completely confused.

"Well after the fight last night, some of my other servants came and brought us back here." I explained and she seemed to tense a little.

"But Varian…aren't you a devil?" She asked, somewhat afraid. I just chuckled and slowly held her hands in mine.

"Asia, I promise you that I am not a bad guy devil alright? I'm kind and I will take care of you as best I can until you're safe okay?" I told her and she seemed to relax. She could tell I was a good soul and didn't need to press the issue farther.

"Believe it or not, when I was human they taught me to fear devils too. But trust me, devils are nicer than most angels I've meet." I said and she looked at me confused. "Oh sorry, I'm just blabbering. Do you want some food perhaps?" I asked and she nodded franticly and her stomach growled. I laughed and patted her head gently and went to get her a plate of eggs.

I came in a bit later and saw her sitting on the couch, watching the news. I put the plate in front of her, grabbed the remote, turned off the TV, and turned to face her.

"So, I think we may need to talk." I began and she nodded, seriously. "I'm not exactly supposed to be in touch with people from the church, so this is kind of breaking the rules." I confessed and she immediately jumped up and started to apologize.

"I'm so sorry Varian! I didn't realize, I'll leave right now." She yelled and I grabbed her hand as she tried to walk by me. She turned back, shocked, and I just smiled warmly at her.

"I said I "shouldn't" be in contact with you. That doesn't mean I care about it. Now have a seat and let's talk about why a cute little nun like you was with that monster priest last night." I told her and she just looked a bit confused. Never the less, she took a seat across from me and began to tell me her story.

"Well I was sent here from a church in Europe and I'm currently serving under this cities church. I was out last night on a training mission with the father and that's when you ran into me." She told me and sighed when she finished.

"Okay, now tell me the real story." I said and looked at her with concern all across my face.

"What do you mean? That's the truth." She said and tried to look away from my gaze. I smiled and grabbed her hand kindly.'

"Asia, I promise you're safe here. Just tell me…" I was cut off by a huge _BANG_ in the foyer. I jumped to my feet and ran to the doorway to see that my huge oak door was lying in pieces on the floor. Standing there, in my doorway, were a dozen priests and two fallen ones.

"Crap…" I muttered and Asia ran up behind me. When she saw who it was, she grabbed the back of my shirt and pushed herself into my back.

"Varian, they've come to take me back! They're bad people and they're gonna use my power to hurt people!" She yelled and I smiled.

"Now that's the story I wanted to hear. Now, just stay right here. I promise I'll protect you." I told her and snapped my fingers. Black flames consumed my right arm and Asia stepped back in shock.

"Don't worry Asia, it's harmless to you I swear. Just stay in here and keep out of sight from them." I told her and turned to see the priests slowly walking into the foyer. I readied myself to charge. Alright, here we go again…

"How dare you enter our Master's home holy men!" I heard Seraphin scream as she leaped from the balcony and came flying down with her huge sword above her head. The priest in front was instantly cut in half. Blood went flying all across the white tile floor and Seraphin landed in crouched position with the sword stuck in the floor in front of her. The two priests beside of the dead body pulled out their light swords and charged the red head. Wrong move…

The one on the left went for a downward slash and Seraphin just side stepped it. She grabbed the huge sword by the handle and slammed the hilt into his chest. She spun around him and faced his back, the sword pointed right at his spine.

She pushed forwards and the sword went right through his chest. She turned so that she had the injured priest pointing at the other one, and used her magic to unleash a torrent of flames on the charging holy man. He was burnt to death and fell screaming. After watching him fall, she pulled her blade out and finally allowed the other priest to die. She turned to the others and swung the blade around her, slinging blood all across the room.

"Sara, Ella, Tera; if you'd be so kind?" She said and suddenly the room was alight with explosions. Sara unleashed a dozen lighting spells from the balcony and they destroyed the next four priests that stepped into the foyer. Lightning bolts stabbed through their chests and small explosions sent them flying across the room.

"These are just servants! How are you losing, you bunch of worthless humans?!" One of the fallen ones screamed. I was busy lying low and studying the two dark angels. One had long dark blue hair and a mean expression across her face. The other had long black hair and, to be honest, a rocking body. They stood at the front door and watched their soldiers fight against my servants.

All of a sudden, a huge wave of bright blue water came crashing down from the ceiling and smashed against a group of priests. The water collected into one big ball and it caught four of the remaining priests inside it. They were lifted into the air as the ball of water rose into the air. In a split second however, spikes of rock exploded from the ground and stabbed into the ball. The water sphere broke and sent water spilling all over my foyer. The four priests were all impaled on the rock spikes. I looked out from the doorway and saw Ella and Tera hiving each other from behind Seraphin.

"Way to go girls!" I called and slowly walked into the foyer. All eyes turned to me and my servants waved at me happily. The two remaining priests gave me one look and turned to flee. However, as they were running through the door, two huge light spears appeared in their backs and they fell dead.

"If you two are so scared, then you might as well die by our hand. Trust me, it was quicker." The black haired one chimed. This chick was kinda scary. She had a black, clad bikini and black leather all over her. Plus her huge ink black angel wings weren't to savory either. The blue haired one had a dark purple pea coat and her hair covered aside of her face. She looked like a scary business woman.

"Girls, just get up to the balcony. I'll take care of them." I said and brought up my arm in front of my girls. The flames licked at the air around my arm and the fallen angels studied me with curious eyes. The girls nodded and slowly walked up the stairs.

"What do you think you're doing!?" The blue haired one screamed at me. "They killed all our servants and you're just gonna let them go and fight us yourself?! Let them try their luck with two fallen ones!" She commanded and I just giggled and shrugged my shoulders.

"I bet I'm easier to beat than them fallen one. I'm sorry, but no one touches my girls so looks like you're stuck with me honey." I teased her and she became infuriated. Her blue light spear appeared in her hand and she flew down at me. She swung high, I ducked, then she swung low, and I jumped over it. She pulled the spear back and lunged at me and I just side stepped and placed a kick in her ribs. She doubled over a bit, but recovered pretty quickly. I turned around and had to immediately bend back to avoid the spear as it sailed over my head. I used the bend to flip myself over and land on her blind side. I smashed my fiery hand in between her ribs, and the blue haired fallen one screamed as she flew across the room and slammed into the wall.

"You're pretty good devil boy. I'm sensing you're more high class than these other runts huh?" I turned and saw the black haired one lowering herself to the floor. She slowly walked towards me and clapped slowly. "I'm so sorry to ruin your morning cutie but it appears that you are in possession of something that belongs to us. Now I'm going to get said item and be on my way, alright?" She asked and got right in my personal space. Her seductive purple eyes looked right into mine and I could see the trickery on her face. This girl was bad news.

"Alright beautiful, I'll cut ya a deal. I'll give you whatever it is you want if you tell me your name." I said and she smirked at me.

"And why would you want you know my name?" She asked and placed her hand on her smiling face, studying me.

"Just so I can add your name to the list of fallen angels I've killed since the war. Counting the one earlier today, it's around thirty nine." I said and saw her expression go from teasing to angry.

"So you're one that killed Dohnaseek? Well then…" She turned and snapped her fingers. I looked towards my living room and saw a small blonde girl in a maid uniform walk out with Asia, unconscious, in her arms.

"Asia! How dare you…" I started and then the spear collided with my face. I went flying through the air and landed in crouched pose in front of the stair way. I looked up and saw the fallen one with a huge pink light spear. Uh oh…

"Well now that we have what we need…we'll be going." She turned and waved good bye as she and the other fallen ones started to leave. I clenched my fist and got ready to charge. But what could I do…Asia might get hurt.

"How about this?" I said as I stood up to face them again. "You but the pretty blonde down and you and I…" I started but was cut off when a sexy form with red hair landed in front of me.

"How about you and I fight fallen one?" Seraphin said and spun the sword around her body. The two other fallen ones laughed and their leader walked towards my knight, swinging her light spear around as she walked.

"Seraphin, what are you doing?" I asked as I grabbed her by the shoulder. I looked into her eyes, strong and confident. She may just be able to pull this off…

"Don't worry Master; I have the Blackflame after all." She said and smiled at me. Before I could argue, she turned and walked up to the fallen one to meet her.

"I believe I should at least introduce myself. I am Raynare, the blue haired one is Kalawarner, and the short blonde one is Mittelt. Prepare to fight the strongest fallen angel in this city, devil servant." She began, speaking proudly and calmly. But of course, Seraphin didn't care about formalities. Her sword was out and swinging before Raynare even finished.

Seraphin jumped in the air and brought her sword against Raynare's spear with a loud clang. Seraphin held the two weapons together and floated in midair, fighting against the fallen one with all her power. But, Raynare gave one big push and Seraphin flipped away from the power struggle. She landed on her feet a few yards away and brought the blade in front of her.

"Not bad for a little servant devil." Raynare taunted and charged the girl. The fallen one spun in a circle and made a huge sweeping arch with her light spear. Seraphin ducked under it and countered with an upwards slash. Raynare's chest was cut the whole way up and her tiny, clad bikini was cut in half. The dark angel flew a few feet in the air and recovered herself. Blood leaked from her long cut and she hovered above my knight, cursing.

"You think you're so good don't you, you weak devil slave. Well let's see how good you do against two." She shouted and commanded that her followers attack my servant. The blonde one carrying Asia threw her down and they both approached Seraphin. And that…is where I step in.

"Sara, if you would." I asked and the small blonde unleashed an explosive barrage of lighting attacks. The two fallen ones stopped dead in their tracks and jumped back a bit to avoid the explosive blast. They looked up from shielding their eyes to see me flying through the smoke and lighting. I decked the blue haired one and turned to face the small blonde one.

"Oh so the cute devil prince isn't all bark is he?" She asked cutely and I just shrugged.

"Well I appreciate that cutie. But, you wanna spend all your time flirting or fighting?" I asked and chuckled to myself. But, my joke was cut short by the huge yellow light rod that appeared in front of me. Little, blonde Mittelt had thrown a spear at my feet and was currently charging me. She ran up to me, grabbed the edge of her spear, and circled around, slamming a hard kick against my face when she did. She landed and pulled to rod out of its whole in the ground.

"Oh, so little maid girls got some fight." I said and turned back to face her. She had just created another light spear in her left hand and was twirling them in front of me.

"Not as much as the one behind you." She said with a giggled and I had about three seconds to avoid Kalawarner's slash. I jumped straight into the air, avoiding the slash aimed at my head, and I decided it would be better if I started winning this fight. I rechanneled the black fire magic into my hands and was ready to slam into the ground between them, but Raynare stopped me.

"Oh devil boy. Look what we got." She sang at me and I looked at the area between Mittelt and Kalawarner to see Raynare, still holding Asia. The three fallen ones were staring up at me and I had no idea what to do. I couldn't hurt Asia, but…I can't let them take her.

"Wind Shear!" I heard the familiar scream of my beautiful Queen and saw all my servants standing on the stairway.

The wind around the fallen ones picked up and the two lesser ones were sent flying against the walls. I flew flying down and grabbed Mittelt by her arm and flew back into the air. I started to spin around and black flames created a sphere around the area I was spinning. This isn't exactly the correct name, but hey it's close enough.

"Izuna drop!" I yelled and flew down at Kalawarner at full speed. Mittelt and I slammed into her and broke the pretty white wall that divided the foyer and the living room. I was able to stop right next to the couch and watched with a smile as the two fallen ones went flying out of my living room windows. I walked back into the foyer through the massive hole, patting my hands together. All in a days' work for Varian Blackflame!

"Help me please!" I heard Asia' ditsy voice yell and looked up to see her falling out of the wind vortex Brittany had created. The small blonde fell into my arms and clutched onto me in fear. I gently patted her head and looked over at Brittany, smiling while she ripped away at the fallen one in the center of the room.

"Brittany, get the trash out of my house." I said and my Queen nodded. She made a huge wind funnel and blew Raynare straight out of the huge door she had made. The fallen one recovered above the street outside and flew away towards her nest in a hurry.

"I'll get you back for this devil! I swear it! I will have the Twilight Healing and I'll have all of you dead!" She screamed manically as she flew away.

"Great job girls!" I called as my servants ran over to see me. "I'm so glad you girls are okay!" I exclaimed, still holding Asia.

"Master, what are we going to do about the nun?" Aria asked as she, and the other girls who had gone to save the blonde, approached the girl in my arms.

"I'm not exactly sure. How about you just stay here with us Asia? I promise I'll keep you safe." I said and the two of us smiled at each other. This could be something wonderful, I may even get another pawn out of it! But…like all other good things…this one was stopped.

"I think I will be taking the nun, my pawn wants to protect her and I would like her power in my peerage." A dignified, snobbish voice said. I looked toward my doorframe and there she stood…Rias and her peerage of snobs. (Excluding Issei and Akeno of course).

Can I get a break!?


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N.- You guys are probably going to hate me for this one haha. Just make sure you read to the end. And sorry about the shortness, but it does pack quite the punch.**

The Third King of Kuoh Academy

Chapter 10

I looked down the stairway and saw my Queen smiling at me from the bottom of the stairs. I sighed and closed the hatch that acted as the only door up to my room. The stairs were now blocked off and I turned to look at the red haired devil princess sitting on my bed, starring me down. Let's just get this over with…

"Alright Rias, what else do you want?" I asked. I was just tired of all her crap and I wanted to leave this town so badly. Maybe we should go to America next…yeah America is fun!

"Well Varian, I think we need to have a talk about what you can and can't do in my territory." She started; her inner snob was already present in her voice.

"Don't even start that okay?! I went to save my friend last night, what business do you have knocking me out anyway?! I could have died and then my girls would have been hunted down as strays or something!" I yelled at her. This was the last thing I wanted to deal with right now, but here she is…nagging me.

"Well I think you should just butt out and leave my servants alone and go home." She responded coldly.

"How about I ask you a question? Where were you when your servant needed you?" I said and smiled to myself. Her eye twitched in anger and she looked out the window across the room. Got ya!

"There was a barrier up and I didn't know he was in danger. How did **you** know about **my** servant?" She countered, hate dripping from her words.

"I went to go find Issei yesterday morning to apologize to him for threatening him. Ya know something polite people do! I told him if he ever needed help to summon me, and he did!" I yelled back and she seemed even angrier.

"The safety of my servants is my responsibility." She said quietly.

"Well you are doing a bangin job of it." I yelled back and she jumped off the bed and stormed across the room. Her hand lit up with dark ruin magic and she raised it to slap me. I caught it of course and held her still.

"Is that any way to treat your fiancé?" I teased and winked at her. She jerked her hand from my grasp and turned her back to me.

"I'm going to call my brother and we are settling this once and for all!" She yelled and brought a magic circle to her ear. "Brother, I need you to come to the human world right now! I don't care about what you're doing, this is urgent!" She finished and brought her hand from her ear. Moments later a bright red flash covered my room. I shielded my eyes and moments later there stood Sirzechs, the lord of the devils.

"Okay Rias, what is it that is so urgent?" He said, clearly tired and annoyed at being summoned. He looked around the room and saw me and he immediately sighed. At least he understands!

"Brother, would you tell this worthless ingrate why he doesn't deserve to marry me?" She commanded and Sirzechs sighed once more. The older devil snapped his fingers and a table appeared in the center of the room.

"Take a seat you two. I shall act as a mediator and we will get this issue resolved alright?" He said and I nodded. Rias just huffed and took a seat angrily. This was going to take awhile…

"So, what's been going on since you came here Varian?" Sirzechs asked and looked at me with that warm smile.

"Nothing much Sirzechs, just what you'd expect. I went to school and halfway through my first day your sister had me thrown into a fight. I came home and had to explain my big long story to my slaves. Then I left the next morning, apologized to her servant, and had to fight a fallen one. Oh great job in keeping this town safe Rias. Getting attacked by fallen ones on a daily basis is a good sigh. Anyway, I had to save **her** servant last night and, get this; she knocked me out when she appeared at the scene. Woke up this morning, fought a dozen priests and fallen ones and now I'm here. That sound about right Rias?" I finished my story and Rias was on a totally new level of anger. Sirzechs just sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Rias, that is unacceptable. Do you have any idea how great this man is how wonderful his peerage is, and how much he has done for you in his life?" Sirzechs asked. He had a good point; this girl was a spoiled brat and didn't care about anything I'd done.

"All I remember him doing is leaving!" She yelled and the room fell into a silence. What? What does that have to do with anything?

"Rias, what do you mean by that?" Sirzechs asked and I looked at the red haired girl, puzzled. Anger had left my face; I was genuinely confused at this point.

"He was always there and we were always together, and one day he just…leaves." Her voice trailed off and Sirzechs smiled.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" I yelled and rose to my feet. "Sirzechs, give us a minute please." I asked and my old master snapped his fingers, disappearing.

"Varian…just let me explain okay." Anger had left both of us and Rias was trying to convey feelings now…feelings I never wanted to hear.

"No I'm not going to let you do anything like that!" I yelled and walked over to where she was sitting. "You're saying that the hazing and the harsh treatments when we were younger were supposed to be **kindness**? You expect me to believe that you actually wanted me around?" I yelled, my voice rose higher than it has in a long time. I've never been this angry…

"Varian…I just…things changed okay?" She was starting to tear up and she clearly had pent up emotions, but I didn't want to hear it.

"Oh please attempt to explain your actions since I've been here! Hurting my peerage, knocking me out, attacking me!? What are you trying to prove? Is this your version of love or something? Because if that's what your trying to tell me, that you love me, then just shut up and get out!" I yelled and raised my hand to smack her. She bullies me and treats me like a nobody when we were younger and all of a sudden she **cares** that I left, what is this?

"Varian just stop!" She yelled back, "Just let me explain!"

"Why should I?" I yelled back and she stood up and smacked me first. The sound echoed through the room and I saw tears fall down her face.

"Because I love you, you idiot!" She yelled, and proceeded to tell me how she really felt all those years…

"From the first day when my brother brought you home, I knew there was something about you! You remember how we were always together, I know you do. We always played and laughed and we went to school together. And when the war got really intense, you started training even more. So I had to go make other friends…" She started and my anger grew even more. How dare she try to make herself look like the victim.

"And those "friends" kept you from ever talking to me again? Those "friends" had you order me around and ditch me all the time?" I countered and she really started to break down. She threw herself against me and buried her face in my chest.

"I was a teenage girl Varian! I didn't know what I wanted okay? I thought they would think I was lame if I hung out with a servant boy all the time. I had to ignore you and I'm so sorry! But what you did was worse! You left me! You never came back and you just disappeared! I almost believed you were dead and my brother was just lying to me! And then I saw you…" She looked up at me and smiled. She's never smiled at me before…she looked…so beautiful.

"So seeing the person you love, that you thought was dead, makes you attack them?" I retorted and she shook her head.

"I was angry! I hated seeing you with those other girls and I hated that you seemed to despise me! Why do you hate me Varian?" She screamed and the tears flowed again, "I promise I'll be good to you. You'll be the only man in my life and you'll be part of the Gremory house again! Just tell me why you hate me and I'll be better, I promise!" She kept on screaming and I pushed her off me. She stumbled and fell on the chair. She looked at me again with those pleading eyes and I couldn't face her. What is this stupid feeling?

"Because…you never loved me…not the way I loved you." I whispered and she threw herself against me again.

"But I do love you Varian! You're strong and brave and sweet and I know you'll take care of me." She promised me all these things and…I…I couldn't say anything. She had been such a snob and she had ruined my life. If she had been like this back then…would I have gone back?

"Give me one good reason why. Why should I give myself to the girl who has caused me nothing but grief and pain? The girl who hurt my peerage and toyed with my heart…" I trailed off and looked away from her. I felt her soft hand run along my neck and cup my cheek. She smiled at me and slowly brought her head closer to mine. What is this…I can't let this happen…can I? I didn't have time to think about; she pressed our lips together and kissed me. I'm a fool aren't I…I don't know what to think any more!

"I promise I'll make it up to you Varian. We can start…now…if you want." She purred and she brought my hand to her breast. She was so tempting. The most beautiful girl I'd ever seen throwing herself at me…but…it was Rias…

"NO!" I screamed and threw her onto my bed. "I can't forgive you for everything you've done! You toyed with me and treated me like any other suitor! I'm not special to you; you're just trying to make yourself not look so bad! Just like the snobby bitch you are!" I screamed at her and walked towards the staircase.

"Varian…no! I promise I'll change, I'll be better to you! I'll even let you keep that group of whores as servants when we get married." And that is when I snapped…

"What did you just say?" I asked quietly as I walked back across the room. "What about my girls?"

"Well at first there was no way I was going to let you keep a group of **girls** as your servants once you're married to me, but now I know you'll be faithful so it's not biggy." She said and smiled, like what she just said wasn't a big deal.

"Get out of my house…get out now…" I whispered and Rias looked at me, shocked.

"Varian, I promise everything will be okay baby. Let's just talk some more and I promise you'll be happy about being with me." She said and stood up to walk towards me. She slowly undid the buttons on her school uniform, but I didn't pay attention. The sound of another smack echoed through my room.

"I SAID GET OUT!" I screamed. She looked at me, awestruck.

"You hit me….? Varian…why?" She actually looked confused…I couldn't believe this girl! She stumbled backwards towards the wall and tears fell down her cheeks. "Fine! If that is what you want…I'll leave! Send my peerage back to me later!" She screamed and snapped her fingers, disappearing in a red flash.

I stood in the center of my room, thoughts swam through my head. She just tried to make a move on me…why? How could I ever let that witch in my house? How could I ever trust her or let her kiss me? SHE KISSED ME! I ran into the bathroom and drank half the bottle of mouth wash. I just stood there, starring at myself in the mirror. I couldn't believe what just happened.

"How could she do all that to me!? How could she say that to me!?" I screamed at my reflection in the mirror. I punched the mirror twice and made two big holes of shattered glass. My wrist was bleeding and my head was spinning.

I walked back into the bedroom and took a seat at the table. I gazed across and imagined Rias, still setting at her seat. My temper broke and hellfire flames consumed my body. They only appear when I'm really angry…

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed and blew half of my room away. The top right half of my building exploded and rubble fell to the streets below. I can't take it! I need someone to explain this to me! She told me I'd have to get rid of my girls…what if Sirzechs actually makes me marry her! What if I end up fighting another devil **over her**! I can't do that, what would the point even be!?

"Varian! Master are you okay?" A kind voice called from the stairway hatch. It was Brittany, she and the others were probably worried sick…

"Of course I'm not okay! I just blew apart the house!" I screamed back and let the flames consume me farther…if I keep going…on no…

I screamed one more time and disappeared in a flash…I can't be anywhere near my girls when I really explode. I wish I could do it to her…Rias…I despise the name!

I appeared in the underworld. I was on a cliff, similar to the one I'd been on when God had come down. I looked across the ash fields and screamed again, louder this time. I was so confused and angry and frustrated. I just wanted to explode and blow everything away with it. I didn't know what to do anymore…where do I go? If I go home, the girls will want to talk about it with me. And if I don't go home, the girls will come looking. I just have to get all the anger out and then try and go home.

I jumped to the fields below and started running. I ran, as a huge ball of hell flames, through the ash field. I reached a patch of dead trees and let them have it. My full power was coursing through me once again, the anger brought it back. But how…where did it all come from? I smashed my fist into a tree and a whole row exploded from the blast of flames that came afterwards. I put both my hands together and blew a huge column of trees away with a torrent of flames. The trees didn't even seem to catch on fire…they just kinda…ceased to exist, like they'd been blown away with a nuclear blast. I jumped in the air, only about ten feet, and flew back down in a wave of fire and hate. The ground around me sank about twenty feet and a huge crater appeared around me.

I looked around and felt the pain, a full wave of pain. It covered my whole body and brought me to my knees. My arms and legs ached and my head throbbed. My emotions were out of control and I…I just wanted someone to hold me. Tell me it would be okay. Guess this is what Rias meant about being a teenager.

I fell to my butt and started to cry. I couldn't move from the pain, so I just sat there and let the tears fall freely. Hope they don't wait up…I'll be here awhile….


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N- Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. So much school work! But, I'm on break now so get ready for a lot more chapters. Review and follow and such! And maybe read my other DxD OC's or other OC's in general. I even put up a new one today :)**

The Third King of Kuoh Academy

Chapter 11

A black portal opened up in the foyer of my house and I stepped back onto the marble floor. I sighed and ran my hand through my shaggy hair. I was exhausted and it wasn't even seven yet. I'd left for the Underworld about one and I'd only been gone five hours.

Anyway, I stepped back into my foyer and looked around at my surroundings. None of the girls were out here, but I felt something odd. Like another presence was still in my house…

I walked into the living room and saw two girls and a boy that I barely recognized laying on my couch. The little white haired girl, Koneko, the blonde kid, Kiba, and the super attractive Queen girl, Akeno.

"So you three want to tell me why you're still in my house?" I asked and leaned against the doorframe. Kiba and Koneko looked around startled. Akeno just giggled and stood up slowly. She walked away from the couch and stood in front of me, bowing. Odd…

"Mr. Varian, we apologize for the way our Master has been treating you and your servants. It's very out of character for her and even I don't understand it yet." The Queen before me said. Her voice was very sweet and loving, I adored it instantly.

"It's not your fault. But I suggest you three get out of here before she gets angry and comes back." I said and nodded at them. Kiba and Koneko both stood up and made their way out of the living room, leaving Akeno and I alone together.

"Shouldn't you be off as well?" I asked and looked at her with an eyebrow raised. I was seriously tired of girl-related drama today…

"Is there any way I can show how truly sorry I am Lord Blackflame." She said and it caught me off guard. Lord Blackflame…I like that.

"Your name is Akeno right?" I asked as I pushed her up to a standing position. "You don't have to bow. I'm not that formal at all." I said and held her there, looking into her eyes. They were as beautiful as Brittany's it was crazy.

"I just feel terrible for the way my Master has treated you. Kiba and Koneko don't exactly share my compassion, but believe me they don't understand either." She said and I just faintly smiled.

"Don't worry about it Akeno. I think you should just do as your Master says, don't go getting in to trouble over me." I told her and she just looked flustered.

"But Lord Blackflame…I don't think its right for us to be fighting you." She said quietly and looked out the window on the other side of the room.

"I don't really understand it either. I've been going through a lot today and I needed time to calm down, that's why I didn't come down after your Master left. But, I really do think you should go back to her and have her explain herself to you." I said and Akeno nodded. I released her from my grasp and she started walking towards the door.

"I hope we get to be alone like this again Lord Blackflame. You are quite the legend aren't you?" She said and giggled a little, leaving me confused. A legend…does she know?

I watched my enemies' servants leave my home before making my way up the stairs and looking for my girls. I walked up and down the hallway calling for them.

"Girls, I'm home! Sorry about leaving like that, everything is okay now!" I called and I didn't hear a response. Not a good sigh…

I climbed up the stairs that lead to my room and looked around. The wall was still blown off and the bed was ripped in half. My clothes and books were blown all across the room and the cold night breeze made its way through the opening. I'm going to have to sleep with one of the girls tonight…oh that's going to start a fight.

Night had already fallen and I looked out across the big Japanese city before me. I could see the school in the distance and very far off…vaguely…a church? That must be where the fallen ones came from. But I can't go chasing after them by myself…I'm not as strong as I use to be. Really the only way I'd ever be that strong again is if I was able to wield the Blackflame again. Speaking of the Blackflame…

"Master you're back!" I heard a voice call behind me and I was immediately rushed by my two knights. They don't say knights have super speed for nothing…

"Brittany was right! Varian is safe!" Violet called and she threw herself against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly. I've got a lot of explaining to do...might as well prolong the hug.

"Master we were worried sick." Seraphin whined as she latched onto my arm. Is it only them? Where are the others?

"Girls, I promise that everything is okay. But where are the others?" I asked as I tried to pry them off me.

"Brittany, Aria, Asheln, Sara, and the two of us went searching for the fallen ones that beat you up. We couldn't get the mean girl's servants to leave so we left them with the others. Why? Where are the others?" Violet explained and I sighed. This is why you can't leave a peerage of teenage girls alone, ever!

"So you're telling me that two of my pawns and both my bishops were here, alone, with that girl's peerage?" I asked and both girls nodded. So that means that they left at some point and left the three others here alone…but why did they leave? This is quite puzzling.

"Who was here when you got back Master?" Seraphin asked.

"Rias's Queen, Knight, and Rook. That's all." I replied and the two knights shared a look.

"That means that the others left with that Issei boy and the nun girl…" Violet said and looked out the huge hole in the wall. She had that unnerving far off look on her face…not good. I do appreciate them not questioning the hole, they have their priorities straight.

"Well where would they have gone? Where is Brittany and the others? And how did you even know I was back?" I asked and the girls looked at one another, deciding who should explain.

"Well Brittany and the others were tracking down the fallen ones when she told us that a powerful force had returned, so she sent us to check if it was you." Violet explained and I nodded.

"Okay that sounds alright. As long as Brittany is being careful we should be fine." I said and the two girls smiled.

"Also, I believe the Issei boy and the nun girl left to take a stroll. We weren't going to let them leave the house, but I guess Jasmin's good nature allowed them to leave once we left. The others must have left with them to act as body guards or something." Seraphin finished and I tried to make sense of the situation. But one point bothered me…

"You guys left Jasmin in charge?" I asked and the two girls giggled a little.

"Probably not the best idea, sorry Master." Violet said and knocked herself on the head a bit. Jasmin is very smart, but I wouldn't leave her in charge of anything. She get's flustered really easily and she is way too nice and forgiving.

"Its fine I suppose. We just need to go out there and find the others and make sure everyone is safe." I said and the two girls nodded. They both pulled out their blades and the three of us made our way out of the house.

"Where do we go first?" I asked as the three of us stepped onto the sidewalk in front of the house.

"We should meet up with Brittany and the others in front of the school. That's where she told us to meet when we retrieved you." Seraphin explained and I nodded. We took off running down the street towards the school building.

We ran for a few minutes, taking in the quite, dark, suburban surroundings. All in all this was a nice and peaceful town, growing up here would have been awesome. I should ask Issei about that sometime.

We reached the bridge that lead into the school yard and stopped. Seraphin halted and held out her hand. She summoned a small black fireball and tossed it into the air. Our famous signal…

"Is that the Master?" Aria screamed before jumping over the wall that enclosed the school. She flew over the wall and slammed right into me, sending us tumbling to the ground. Her long purple hair cascaded all around me and she pressed her lips firmly against mine. Oh Aria…so cute.

"Master I was so worried! I'm going to beat that stupid red haired snob witch to a pulp next time I see her! No one hurts my Master like that and gets away with it." She declared and stood up, placing one hand firmly on her hip.

"Aria, stop being so sassy and obnoxious, let's give the Master some time and listen to what he has to say." Ashlen said as she slowly walked across the bridge and approached the small group. I stood up just in time to accept the cute blonde's hug.

"Hey girls. It's really nice to see you two. I know I have a lot of explaining to do…" I started but of course, I was cut off by an angry voice above me.

"You're damn right you do!" Brittany said as she hovered above us and slowly descended in front of me. She slapped me straight across the face before wrapping her arms around me in a hug.

"Why do you always have to do dumb stuff on your own. How come you never talk to me? Why do you have to make us worry all the time Varian?" She asked and I didn't exactly have an answer. I just held her and tried to keep her clam. She was on edge; she must really want to beat these fallen ones down.

"Brittany I promise everything is okay. I'll explain later though, right now we need to find the other's and make sure everyone is safe. Where did that little nun girl run off to?" I asked and I felt a small hand tug at the bottom of my t-shirt. I turned and saw the electric yellow hair of my strongest pawn in front of me.

"Sara! I'm so glad you're here! You're okay right?" I exclaimed and picked her up. I held her princess style and smiled at her.

"Yes Master I'm okay. Why do you always have to hold me so awkwardly though…?" She asked and made a pouty face as she blushed. Her words hurt yet make me smile at the same time!

"Awe Sara, don't be that way." I said and patted her head gently. The little blonde girl giggled and nuzzled a little closer to me, no matter how much she denies doing so. Then I heard a loud groan come from the girls behind me. I turned around with the little blonde cutie in my arms.

"What? I'm happy to see her okay." I said and the girls just looked away from me. Brittany, Ashlen, and Violet started walking to the other end of the bridge.

"If you're done flirting, we have a job to do Varian." Brittany said and I sighed. Why do they always have to get jealous? I smiled at Sara and started to put her down but she held onto me.

"No. I'm staying here." She said and looked at me, that unmoving, stern, look of hers. Man…I'm not gonna hear the end of this for the next week.

"So which way do we go now?" I asked as I approached the girls who were currently shunning me.

"The Nun and the others went to the park I believe." Sara said as she tightened her grip around my neck. I could have sworn I saw her stick out her tongue at Aria, and of course Aria did the same back. Why is _everything_ a competition with these girls?

"Well we should be off then." I said, "Aria, Ashlen, Seraphin, you girls come with me. Brittany…" I started and then I saw Brittany flying off with her wind magic, and Violet close behind, jumping through the nearby trees and rooftops.

"Sara you should go with them too." I said and before the girl could even argue she was picked up by a strong breeze and she was blown right behind Brittany. Man that wind magic is strong stuff…

"Alright girls, let's bring up the rear." I said and the three girls nodded, probably happy to be alone with me and rid of the little one. We took off, jumping from rooftop to rooftop and soaring across the small suburban strip. We eventually reached the park and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Jasmin, Amy! What happened?" I called and landed right next to the two unconscious girls. The area around us looked like a battle ground. There was a huge pool of water that had originally had columns placed around it, but now they were all in ruin. Someone or something had attacked the girls and…wait…where's the Nun and Issei and Tera and Ella?

"Jasmin! Please be okay!" I begged as I shook her body and lit my finger alight with blue flames. I pulled up her blue t-shirt and saw a small cut across her ribs. A light spear…

"Fallen ones." I muttered and started to apply pressure to Jasmin's wound. Her dark blue hair was thrown all over the place and her clothes were filthy. They must have gotten roughed up a bit.

"Seraphin, Aria! Bring Amy over her and expose her wound. Ashlen, try and locate Ella and Tera as best you can." I commanded and the girls nodded. Aria carried Amy's body over and laid her on the other side of me while Seraphin examined her figure. The small pink haired girl was pretty beat up and had blood splotches on her face and arms. She must have gotten it worse than Jasmin…her loud mouth probably.

"Okay Seraphin start channeling some of the magic fire into her wound and take out the light poison. Aria you go help Ashlen and keep an eye out for the other three." I told them and the girls set to work again. I was already getting light headed from the light poison going into me and I even heard Seraphin groan in pain. It must be getting to her too.

"Master, Brittany and the others are almost here." Ashlen called and I looked up to be immediately greeted by Brittany landing in front of me.

"What happened here Varian?" She asked a kneeled next to me.

"Looks like those fallen one's came back. They must have taken Ella and Tera and the Nun and Issei." I explained and Brittany's face fell.

"What could that Nun have that is so important?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I have no clue, but don't worry about it. We're getting them back for this no matter what. Take Violet and Seraphin and figure out where they are hiding out. I'll bring Aria and Ashlen in a bit and we'll take it to them." I told her and she smiled at me.

"Now that's the Varian I know." She said and I turned away from her. I hate it when she gets excited about my violent side. I wanted her to make me less violent not…encourage it. I felt her stand up and walk away, explaining the plan to the others as she walked away.

"Come on Jasmin, open those pretty red eyes…come on." I begged and cupped her cheek. I gently kissed her forehead and pressed mine against hers. I held her there, our heads pushed together.

"Just please get back up." I muttered.

"Ma…Master?" She groaned and relief washed over me.

"Jasmin, thank Lucifer you're okay. Do you remember what happened?" I asked her and brought her up to a sitting position.

"Not really. I remember that those fallen angels attacked us and took the Nun and Ella and Tera away. She left the Issei boy, Amy, and myself unconscious. That's all I remember. She was so strong Master…she and those other two fallen ones." Jasmin explained and I nodded slowly. Looks like we're going hunting tonight.

"Do you know where they took the girls?" I asked and Jasmin grabbed my hand.

"Master, don't fight them! Just try to save the girls in another way! What if something bad happens?" Jasmin pleaded but I'd already made up my mind. I put a calming hand over hers and smiled at her.

"Now don't go doubting me Jasmin. When have I ever been wrong?" I asked and she just giggled at me.

"I guess that's true, but I'm coming with you." She said and tried to stand up. I just sighed and pulled her back down.

"No, stay here with Amy and try to bring her back. The rest of us will handle this, I promise." I said and stood up. I wasn't actually feeling all that confident though. If they wanted this Nun girl this badly then whatever they're planning is gonna be bad. I've got to at least try and stop them. And save my pawns of course! They took my girls, no one takes my girls.

"Ashlen, Aria, let's go." I said and the girls flanked me on both sides.

"What's the plan Master?" Ashlen asked and started to crack her knuckles.

"We go in, we beat people up, we save the damsels, we kill the fallen ones, and we leave." I said confidently.

"Sounds like every other plan you've come up with Master." Aria said and started giggling. I turned to my two Rooks and smiled confidently.

"And when has one of my plans not worked?" I asked and the two girls started laughing.

"Good point Master, let's go get em." Aria called and the two girls sprinted off out of the park.

I jumped up to the top of one of the trees and looked out across the dark suburban city. There was a huge mountain right in front of me and, on one its bluffs, was the same old church.

"Seems like a good place to start." I said and jumped off towards the old run down house of God.


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N.- Sorry it's been so long since I updated this guys. School work and holidays and all. Plus I'm addicted to another DxD fanfic I'm busy with. (go read it! Rias is nice in it!) Anyway enjoy this fight filled chapter and the surprise twist ending I made up about two minutes ago. :)**

The Third King of Kuoh Academy

Chapter 12

After about an hour of running through the streets of the suburban town, I arrived outside a large gothic church on a hill at the edge of town. I looked around, trying to sense if any other devils where around. I could vaguely feel Aria and Ashlen a little ways behind me, along with Brittany, Seraphin, and Violet not far behind them.

"This has got to be the place." I muttered and took another sweep of the area, this time looking for fallen ones. But that's when an unexpected presence broke my concentration.

"Lord Blackflame! Is that you? What are you doing out here?" A male voice called from the tree line beside me. I turned to my left and saw the tall, blonde haired; Knight of Rias and her small Rook emerge from the trees.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked; a bit relieved to have back up. I have nothing against these two, so what's the point in shunning their help?

"Our Master sent us out here to collect Issei and attempt to save the nun girl, Asia." Kiba explained. I nodded and pointed at the church.

"Guessing they're in there then?" I asked and the two nodded. I sighed, "Bet they have a whole army in there just waiting for us." Kiba reached for his sword and smiled at me. Confidence radiated off him.

"Don't worry about it my friend. They won't even be able to stand up against us, let alone a devil lord with a full peerage." He said reassuringly and I smiled. Nice kid, I must reconstruct my opinion of Rias's peerage.

"If you two are done flirting…" I looked towards the church and saw Koneko kick the door open, "we have a job to do." This is the first time I've actually heard her talk, cute voice for such a stone faced girl.

"Right, Lord Blackflame, I hope to see you inside." Kiba called as he ran after the small white haired girl.

"Oh don't worry pretty boy, you will." I smirked as I took a seat on the ground to await my peerage.

The girls arrived a few minutes later. Each one ready to tear down the whole church; all I had to do was say the word.

"All right ladies," I began as I took a pose on a rock in front of them, "The plan is: we go in there, we find the fallen angels, we kill them, and we save the damsels. Everyone got it?" I called and the girls cheered in response.

"Yes Master!" They called and I smiled at them happily.

"Well alright. Go get em girls." I commanded and the girls immediately ran off into the church. Well, except one…

"Are you just going to let them free fight in there?" Brittany asked as the two of us began walking towards the holy structure.

"I suppose so, why? I'm sure they can handle it." I said, trying to reassure her. Why would she be worried, not like anything bad will happen. I've had my peerage take out tons of fallen angel hives before. This should be pretty routine.

"I just worry about it sometimes. What if something _does_ happen? What if they take away part of our…family?" She asked, worry was clear in her voice. A family? She's never called it that before.

"Brittany, I promise there is nothing to worry about." I reassured her as we reached the center of the main room. In front of us was a huge window painting that shone different colors because of the moonlight above us.

The two of us looked around and saw that all the pews had been broken in half and there were clear signs of a struggle. Must have been Kiba and Koneko, guess they actually can take care of themselves. But where did the girls go…?

"Varian, look at this." Brittany said as she walked towards a small hole in the ground in front of the altar. I approached her and saw that the hole was a large staircase that lead down to an underground chamber. I listened closely and I could hear swords clashing and screaming.

"Guess that's where the party is." I said and smiled at my lovely Queen. She just looked away towards the shiny window painting; still clearly worried. What's wrong with her? She has never been like this before.

"Brittany, I can't let you go fighting fallen angels with a face like that! Now tell me what's wrong." I told her and she looked back at me; slightly misty eyed. What?

"It's you Varian! You're what's wrong!" She screamed and started lightly punching at my chest.

"What do you mean Brittany? What did I do wrong?" I asked, super confused. She's never acted like this before. Whatever I did, it was bad.

"You keep getting hurt Varian! Every time you come home you've gotten in a fight and your hurt! And that stupid girl Rias keeps causing all this emotional trauma for you! You don't deserve it. We shouldn't be fighting. What if…you…" Her voice got quieter and she trailed off. So she is worried about me? Typical of her, she's always pretty worried. But something is still off…she normally deals with it better.

"Brittany," I began and held her hands in mine, "I swear I'll keep myself and everyone safe. But I can't do that if I don't fight with them. And I promise, as soon as this is over we can go home and be safe. But for right now, we have to fight okay? Wouldn't want Tera and Ella stuck here would we?" I asked and Brittany smiled a bit. I didn't completely rewrite my wrongs, but she's functional now.

"We can talk more when we get home. I promise. Now let's hurry up and get down there." I told her and she nodded in response.

When the two of us reached the bottom of the stairs there was a battlefield before us. A large chamber, that seemed to be lit by the fire underneath it, stretched out before us. At the end of the room, on the other side of the full scale battle in front of me, was a large altar. And, pinned to a metal cross on top of it, was Asia.

"Brittany, you help the others out. I'm going to save the damsel." I told her and she nodded before throwing her hands above her head. Next thing I know a blast of wind shot forward and knocked the closest row of priests back.

"Fantastic job love." I called as I took off running through the fray.

I lit my hands on fire and started punching any of the priests that got too close. I ran through the middle of the room as best as I could, having to stop a few times to avoid getting hit by the attacks of the fighters.

As I passed the first group of fighters, I looked over to see Ashlen and Aria beating the priests to death like they were in a huge bar brawl, while Kiba was jumping from priest to priest leaving bleeding men in his wake. The priests had clearly underestimated the girls, probably assuming they were too attractive and ditsy to really be dangerous, and had proceeded to attack them unarmed. A few of them had decided to attack the boy with the sword, so the number of attackers was pretty spread out. I couldn't even keep up with Kiba's lighting fast movement so I just focused on my Rooks.

As I ran past I saw Ashlen punch a priest in the gut, grab his neck, and launch him into a group of his friends. A few priests ran up behind the blonde beauty, only to receive an explosive punch to each of their faces. Aria smiled as she stood over them, parts of her arms and hair lit up with orange flames.

"That's my girls!" I called as I started running again, having seen enough of the brawl. I looked over my shoulder and saw the purple haired girl jumping up and down waving at me. She stopped mid jump and spin kicked a priest in the face, still smiling at my praise.

I ran to about the middle of the room and had to duck as two priests flew over my head. I looked up from my crouched position and saw Koneko and Violet standing back to back against a horde of priests with light swords.

"Quite an interesting pair." I commented and took a seat on the floor to get a better view of the two devils as they fought of the attackers. A group of about five priests began walking towards Koneko. Her stone face didn't change as she slightly nudged Violet, it was some sort of signal.

Almost instantly, the five priests started clutching at their chests and the place behind Koneko, where Violet was standing, was empty. The black haired knife wielder appeared once again behind the three priests in the center and began to make their backs resemble cut boards.

The one in the center grabbed at his back and fell to his knees. He didn't even get to turn around before he bled out and died. The two others actually got a chance, but not much of one. They turned quickly, their backs already bleeding quite a bit, and started swinging at the tall, skinny girl.

The one on the left made a downward slash, causing Violet to dash to the left and into the other priests side slash. However, the girl flipped over the swipe and landed on the rouge's blind side. She shoved her dagger into his ribs and all of a sudden a burst of water shot out of his opposite side, leaving a gapping whole in him.

As his comrade fell, the other priest dropped his sword and backed away in fear. He didn't get very far before Koneko threw another priest into him. The two tumbled to the ground and the one who was still gasping for breath slammed his head against the hard rock floor and bled to death.

"Graceful and deadly, that's Violet." I muttered and turned to examine the other girls handiwork. Koneko was standing a few feet away from my Knight, surrounded by unconscious or dead priests. Not only had she taken out the two that Violet missed, apparently a few others had decided to attack the small loli girl.

"Nice work Koneko. I can see why Rias held you in such high esteem." I called to her and she turned to me with the same stone face as before.

"Suck it." Was all she said before turning back to the reaming priests that were running at her. I giggled as I stood back up and started running off farther into the fray. Cute girl.

I ran a few more feet, knocking out a few priests as I went, before stopping dead in my tracks as a lightning bolt hit the ground in front of me. I fell on my butt and looked around franticly for my small, tsundere of a Pawn.

"Watch it Sara!" I yelled as the small electric blonde ran into my sight. She looked at me and scoffed before continuing her path towards a huge group of priests. This had to be the largest grouping of them so far…which means.

"You are the ones who attacked my Master and his home! Have at you!" Seraphin's voice called from the center of the mass. I looked forward with a smile and noticed I was right in front of the altar. I jumped up and climbed up a few stairs so that I could watch my Knight make quick work of the attackers. I stopped about a third of the way up the altar and looked into the circle to see my Pawn and Knight standing in the center.

A line of four priests ran towards the girls in the middle and were immediately obliterated by the massive sword Seraphin carried on her back. She swung it in an arc and ended up slashing the priests across their chests and necks. I looked to see two fall to their knees, trying to hold the blood in their chests, while the others fell on their backs, heads lolling to the side; about to fall off.

A second group ran at Sara, who immediately shot a few lightning bolts in response. The one in the center absorbed the light ray into his sword, but the two others weren't so lucky. Both fell dead with huge holes in their chests. The priest approached the girl, twirling his sword as he walked forward.

Sara didn't even take a step back before leaping about ten feet in the air, summoning a yellow magic circle, and sending a torrent of electric rays down onto, not only that priest, but all the others in front of her. Sara had obliterated her attackers before Seraphin had even cut halfway through hers.

"That's my little Pikachu!" I yelled and the yellow haired girl looked up at me before turning around, trying to ignore me. I could tell she was blushing behind that tough girl face. I looked back to make sure Seraphin was doing okay, which of course she was, before continuing my journey up the altar. Now the real fight begins.

I reached the top platform and stopped in horror of what I saw. I saw Issei curled up on the ground, beaten and crushed, clutching a weak and dying Asia in his arms. Across the platform from him was the lead fallen one, Raynare, taunting him.

"We're done with her now, you can have her. Now that I have the Twilight Healing, I'll be unbeatable!" The girl cackled in glee. Twilight Healing, is that a sacred gear? Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good if it's in the possession of a fallen one. Especially not a strong fallen one.

"Why…why did you have to do this to her?" Issei asked, his voice was broken and desperate. What did they do to him while he was here? I took a few steps back and decided to ease drop a bit.

"Why are you even complaining boy? We could have easily killed you at any point, now you're free to go. So go." She told him and he jerked his head around to face her; hate burning in his eyes.

"Why are you doing this to us? Asia was such a kind soul and you had to go and kill her! Why? All she wanted to do was make friends and be happy! You're a monster Raynare!" Issei screamed and the girl cackled in reply.

"Now you're deciding to take control!? Why couldn't you have been like this on our date? I love a man in control ya know." She mocked him and he couldn't take it anymore. He laid the dying blonde on the ground and stood up to face the dark angel before him.

"How could you do that to me? Yuma…I loved you! We were going to go on real dates and I was going to show you to my friends and my parents! You were going to be my girlfriend." He screamed at her. His voice seemed to grow weaker and I saw his heart breaking as he continued. Maybe I pegged this kid wrong...

"Oh Issei I want you to be my boyfriend. You're so sweet and kind and sexy." Raynare responded in a fake girly voice. "Ya right. I can't believe you were so easy to fool! Guess you were too focused on getting some nip, am I right?" She mocked him again and I saw the boy clench his fist in anger. He's just about to snap…I can see it.

"How dare you!" Issei screamed before running at his psychotic ex-girlfriend. He lunged at her and his arm soon became covered by a red gauntlet.

"No way…" I muttered as I watched the boy lung at the girl and miss her. She side stepped and brought up her booted foot and land a hard hitting kick to his face.

Issei tumbled back and fell down, but he was back on his feet in moments. This boy is quite a spectacle. He watched Raynare as she summoned her purple light spear and she began to twirl it around her body.

The boy looked back at the dying nun and cried out before sprinting towards her, wrapping his arms around her, and running right at me. I hopped to another side of the altar and watched the boy jump to the ground below, the girl still in his arms. He ran through the center of the room, not stopping to watch like I did.

He turned at the staircase and looked around the room, maybe searching for his fellow peerage members. As soon as he stopped a group of priests ran at him and I watched him brace himself for the attack. However, Kiba jumped in front of the attackers and parried their strikes before Violet sliced their backs. The two Knights made quick work of the attackers and turned back towards Issei.

Kiba and the young devil were clearly having a disagreement before Violet joined in. All I could see from my perch was a yelling match between two bloody teens with swords and one bloody boy with a dying girl in his arms. Eventually the two boys nodded at each other and the two Knights ran back into the fight. Issei turned back one last time and yelled something, receiving a smile from Kiba as they ran their separate ways.

"What a worthless idiot." Raynare's cold voice said above me as she spread her wings and flew across the room towards the door. I hopped back to the center of the altar and examined the area. They must have used the massive metal cross to extract the nun's sacred gear, at least that's what it looks like. She wouldn't be dying if that wasn't the case, she didn't have a scratch on her. Yep, that's what it was.

That would explain why Issei is so angry. And it appears that Raynare tricked him into dating her and betrayed him. I'm going to have to question that poor sap about this when it's all over. I walked to the edge of the altar and looked at the battle in front of me. My servants had made quick work of the priests and they were finishing up the fight. Brittany appeared to have accumulated a massive amount of dead bodies in front of her. She hates fighting, but she's good at it.

"Well I should probably go watch Issei's fight then." I told myself and leaped about halfway across the room. I sprinted the across the rest of the room and reached the feet of the stairs. I started walking up and was soon greeted by yelling and cursing far above me. I picked up the pace and reached the top of the stairs, making sure to conceal myself from their view.

I saw Issei lying on the ground, leaning against a stone step in front of me. Standing over him was Raynare, taunting him once again. And Asia was lying, dead, on a pew to my left. Poor girl, she didn't deserve this at all. I started to tear up more and more the longer I looked at the kind innocent girls lifeless body.

"Dear god…if you can hear me…she didn't deserve this...please…please bring her back." I heard Issei mutter. He was bleeding from two gashes in his legs and tears covered his face. He looked broken, emotionally and physically.

"A devil repenting in a church, are you mad?" Raynare teased and Issei shook his head.

"You're right." He said and coughed up some blood. "I'm an idiot. Why would God listen to me?" (The irony here is amazing) "I'm just a lowly devil. Maybe I should try…praying to a devil lord." Issei muttered again, he was going to be able to stay conscious for much longer.

"Listen, devil lord, if you can hear me…bring this girl back. She didn't deserve to die like this. She just wanted a friend that's all." Issei chocked out and Raynare cackled above him.

"It doesn't matter what she wanted! Don't you see that? All those who are born with sacred gears are destined to have hard lives. People fear them and others want their power. As was the case with this poor sister." Raynare explained, but Issei wasn't listening anymore. This boy has my full attention now. Let's see what he does next.

"Issei…" a voice behind me muttered. Oh no…

I turned and saw Rias and her Queen, Akeno, standing behind me. Rias's hand was lit up by a large ball of her ruin magic and Akeno's eyes were zapping with anger.

"Rias, calm down." I said and she turned to me with angry eyes.

"Trust me; let's just see what he'll do." I explained and turned back to the fight before me. As much as the girl wanted to go save him, she listened to me. Odd…maybe she was telling the truth…No! Don't think about that right now…

"And if you can't bring her back…" Issei's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I looked forward to see him standing up and clutching at his bleeding legs. "…please…give me enough strength…" he started and took a few steps toward the fallen angel.

"How are you even standing!? That much light should kill you!" Raynare yelled and threw her light spear at him one last time.

"Give me the strength…to kick her ASS!" Issei screamed and a green light exploded from him. Yep, that's the boosted gear; confirmed.

The gauntlet on his left hand morphed and took the shape of a large, red scale gauntlet. I covered his hand up to his arm and the small green jewel grew to take up his whole hand. Massive claws extended from the fingers and power oozed out of it every second.

_**BOOST!**_

The gauntlet bellowed and Issei ran at the fallen angel one last time. This time she didn't even try to evade, she turned and ran. But Issei was faster. He grabbed her wings and brought her into his fist. He slammed the gauntlet into her chest and sent her flying across the room and out the window.

"Take that you psycho bitch." Issei muttered before his knees started buckling. I ran forward and grabbed his arm, placing it behind my shoulder.

"Nice job dragon! I watched the whole thing and I must say that I am truly impressed." I applauded and the boy was only able to smile and nod.

"Thank you…Varian." He replied before nodding off a bit.

I smiled and laid the boy down on the ground before turning to face the "poltical" issues that Rias would bring up. Well…that's what I prepared for…

"Thank you so much Varian!" The red head screamed before pressing against me, grabbing my chin, and pressing our lips together. As much as I hate to admit it, I enjoyed the kiss quite a bit. Our tongues intertwined and I even ran my hands up her sides and held her close to me. When she finally pulled away, she was blushing and smiling at me and I was actually doing the same.

"Thank you so much for coming and helping my peerage and saving my Issei!" She yelled and pressed her head against my chest. The male hormones had finally stopped clouding my brain and I was able to push her off me.

"Rias, just what are you doing?" I asked and looked at her sternly.

"I think we should be asking you that same question…Master." Brittany's voice cut through. I sighed and slowly turned to see my entire peerage, the newly freed Pawns, Tera and Ella, included, looking at me; anger and jealousy burning in their eyes.

"Oh give me a break!" I screamed and tried to run out of the church. I know they'll eventually find me…I just want a little time to breath that's all. But of course, Seraphin and Violet appeared right in front of me and held their weapons out at me.

"Listen…girls…can't we talk about this calmly and civil-like?" I asked; hopeful.

"NO!" They all screamed back. Aria and Ashlen ran up, grabbed me, and threw me onto a pew. I looked over and saw Rias's peerage having a big celebration over the victory as they all started trying to heal Issei. How is this fair?

"Start talking now!" Aria and Ashlen yelled as they held me down on my back on the pew. Not really gonna complain that they are holding me down while being on top of me...with their ripped, battle worn, clothing. But still...

"This isn't fair at all!"


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N.- I'm really sorry it's been so long. I've been working on other projects and I've had a busy school life but here is chapter 13. I'll try to get back into this one and make it as good as possible. I really appreciate all the support. And hopefully we've broken 10k views when I wake up in the morning. Comment and subscribe!**

The Third King of Kuoh Academy

Chapter 13

"Okay girls just let me explain. Please." I pleaded as I was pushed onto the couch in my living room. In front of me were five very angry girls and five more slightly confused girls. Aria, Ashlen, Brittany, Violet, and Seraphin were starring daggers at me, waiting for me to explain. Meanwhile, the five other girls were sitting on different parts of the couch in confusion. Maybe they're still too young to understand jealousy.

"You better hurry up then." Brittany commanded as she glared down at me. Why did I pick such jelaouse and possessive servants? Wait…aren't I their Master? Time to inact my authority!

"I am your Master, so how about I do as I please and you girls leave me alone." I stated firmly and stood back up. The next half an hour consisted of dozens of forms of torture and pain. After being beaten to a pulp by my Rooks and Knights, Brittany used wind magic to create a tornado in the foyer, a tornado that I was put inside of.

"You want to try something like that again?" Brittany asked as I picked myself off the foyer floor. She glared down at me once again and I could barely stand after everything they did to me. Seraphin pointed her sword at me as the girls began to circle me.

"Explain!" They all shouted and I just whimpered to myself. There so scary.

"Okay okay! So when Rias and I were alone this morning she kind of told me something. She told me that she…uh…loved me…" I said and clenched up, waiting for Seraphin to cut my head off. However the blow never came and I cracked open an eye to see all the girls looking at me. Their faces were fixed in this depressing upset frown then just killed me.

"But I immediately sent her away." I said but to no avail. The girls had already turned and started walking away. Oh no.

"Guess we aren't much competition compared to a real high class devil." Brittany said sadly as she and the four other loves of my life ascended the stairs. This is probably the first night any of them will ever spend in their own beds.

"Please don't go. It's not like that girls! I swear! Just come back…I need you now more than ever." I whispered the last part and just sat there, in the middle of the foyer, alone. This is probably the first time I've ever been sad and not had Brittany to cheer me up. From the first time I meet her…she's always appeared to make things better.

Well maybe it wasn't always her. Aria was good about making me smile too. And Violet would always come into my room and just cuddle and talk with me. She's really cool like that. And Seraphin can always make me laugh. She gets so angry and violent when I'm upset it's just kind of funny. And just one look at Ashlen makes all the pain I feel go away. Just the way she looks would make any guy melt away.

And then there are the little ones. Amy and Tera can always make me smile, especially when they get into an argument. And Ella is just so adorable I can't stand it. Jasmin is so quiet and understanding I can basically talk to her about everything. And Sara can be a pain sometimes but every time I see her I can't help but hug her and smile. Wow Rias…you've messed up my life yet again. The ten most perfect girls in my life hate me because you wanted me for yourself. Just great.

"Master, do you really feel that way?" Aria's voice came from right beside me. I turned slowly and saw her starring right into my eyes from about two inches away.

"AH! Aria you scared me." I yelled and fell on my back in surprise. The purple haired girl just chuckled and sat down beside me, wrapping her arms around one of mine. She nuzzled against me and kept me from getting back up.

"Wait, why are you being nice to me? I thought you five were upset." I asked and Aria just flicked my forehead.

"After what you just said? No way Master! I love you now more than ever." She said and pulled me closer into her. My arm had been firmly nuzzled between her breasts and she was breathing right in my ear. She's just so cuddly!

"Wait…did I say that all out loud?" I asked in disbelief. I've never really told the girls how I feel about them, never had a reason to. So this is kind of a big deal.

"Yes you did Varian." Brittany's said as she stepped into view with Violet just behind her. The two girls smiled down at me as Aria pushed closer to me. How close can she get!?

"Oh…sorry." I muttered and Aria flicked me once again. I turned to see her pouting at me and poking my cheek in irritation. So cute!

"Don't you dare be sorry. I've been waiting for you to say something like that for forever." Aria said angrily. She has? What? Aria? Have I seriously not shown her any affection.

"Aria…I'm sorry. I'll give you all the attention you want from now on." I said and the girl's pout broke into a smile as she crawled on top of me. Oh no…not in the foyer!

"Thank you Master." She said happily and pushed herself against me. Ugh…but I want to sleep on my bed tonight!

"I'll let you two sleep there. James, the others and I will be taking your bed." Brittany said with a wave as she walked up the stairs to meet with Ashlen and Seraphin. Ugh…how dare she! Then I felt something poke my arm.

"Can I sleep here Master?" Violet asked and curled up next to me. Aria shot her a glance and squeezed me tighter. I love it when she gets possessive!

"If you want to Violet. Aria and I wouldn't mind, would we?" I looked up at the girl on my chest and she sighed. Rolling off me and standing back up she held out her hand to me.

"Well if there's going to be another we should sleep in a bed." Aria said as she pulled me and Violet to our feet. What are they going to do with me if we're alone in a room?

"My room?" Violet asked and I shook my head. Those posters…

"No how about Aria's?" I said and Violet whined in confusion. How does she not understand? I don't like the posters.

"But you slept in there before! Is it the posters?" She asked and pulled on my hand, trying to get me to follow her there.

"Well…I don't want a bunch of hot guys looking at me while I sleep with two hot girls." I said and the two girls started giggling. They grabbed both my hands and pulled me towards the stairs.

"Hang on; I have to check on the little ones real quick." I said and ran back towards the living room. I peeked my head around the door and my jaw dropped.

Tera and Amy were both chugging two huge two liters of mountain dew while Ella watched. Sara was playing Call of Duty and cussing out some kid who sounded like he was ten. And Jasmin was sitting in the corner reading a book. She noticed me and waved, her single that I could go to bed.

"Good night girls." I called and for a split second everything stopped and all the little ones waved back at me. But as soon as I was gone, everything started again. As long as they don't find the liquor cabinet we should be fine.

"Come on Master~" Aria sang and ran up to grab me again. I was immediately pulled all the way up the stairs, into Aria's room, and pushed onto the bed. Before I could even sit back up, both girls had taken off their t-shirts and thrown them on top of me.

"Wait, Aria this is mine." I whined and then looked at Aria and completely lost my train of thought. My mouth dropped and I didn't even remember what I said moments before.

Both girls had on lacy bras that matched their hair. They just smiled at me before crawling onto the bed and inching closer to me. Now, being the awesome player that I was, I immediately backed away and forced myself against the wall.

"What's wrong Master? Nervous? You've seen us in these before haven't you?" Violet asked as she reached me. She ran her hand down my leg and brought her head right against my neck. Where am I…Heaven? (OW!)

"Or maybe you haven't. Maybe I just dreamed about you seeing me in this and taking me. Like you're about to right now." She purred in my ear and my mind broke. I turned away from her, hoping for some relief, but I was greeted by Aria nuzzling against me.

"Master, these jeans are too uncomfortable to sleep in. Take them off for me~" The beautiful girl sang in my ear. My brain was completely working on autopilot so I did as I was asked. I undid her jeans and went to the foot of the bed to pull them off. When they got to her knees I was rewarded with the sight of her underwear.

"Aria…is that…a…a…garter belt?" I asked in amazement and Aria responded by sitting up and striking a very…very erotic pose.

"Yes it is. It's almost like I bought the exact one you've looking at on the computer in your room." She teased and winked at me. Never letting them back on that thing…they might find something else…

"Hey I bought something for him too!" Violet whined and jumped off the bed and out of the room. Aria watched her leave and immediately ran to the door and locked it. She turned back to me with a predatory grin.

"She's gone now Master. Now, why don't you take your strong and beautiful Rook to bed?" She asked and walked up to me. Her hands flew down and she ripped my shirt off with her strength. She's going to rape me…she's going to rape me and there is nothing I can do about it.

"Master…" She started and looked at me with her perfect eyes. She pressed her hands against my chest and slowly pushed me onto the bed. "Do you know how long I've wanted you to tell me how you feel about me? I've loved you for so long. The first time I saw you, before I was even your servant, when you came to my school." She kept talking and talking as she laid me on the bed and crawled on top of me. Her body was hot and she pressed it against mine perfectly. Violet…never come back…

"I saw you and you just looked so…wonderful. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. You just looked like you needed a best friend and someone to make you happy. I could tell you had a dark past and you needed someone to make it go away. And I'm happy that I can be that girl for you. You make me so happy Varian. You've made my life something wonderful." She continued and I just wrapped my arms around her and held her. We were sitting up by this time, half naked bodies pressed against each other. I cupped her chin with my hand and ran my other hand down her legs.

"When we started talking and you told me you wanted me to be your servant…I was actually happy. You're such a kind soul and…I was so happy when you convinced my parents to let us run away together. I don't even care that you have a huge family of other girls…as long as Im special to you. As long as I have a place in your heart, I'm content." She finished and pulled her body closer to mine. She was smiling at me and running her hand across my chest. I couldn't imagine a better moment than this. Her skin was silky smooth and her lips looked…perfect.

I leaned in slowly and she immediately took the hint. Our lips meet and we kissed. We kissed for so long I stopped caring. She pushed me against the bed, pushing down on my chest. Her hands ran along my arms and down my sides. I let her take control. She likes it that way.

She broke the kiss and smiled down at me before sitting back up and straddling me. She just sat there and ran her finger up and down my chest. I couldn't stop staring at her figure, and she must have noticed. She stopped touching my chest and reached behind her back. The bra unclipped and fell onto my chest…unveiling Heaven (OW!).

"Are they good enough Master?" She asked and looked at me with a blush. She must have felt embarrassed because she couldn't make eye contact anymore. I sat up and put my hands around her waist. Oh her butt is the best.

"Aria they're fantastic. Just like you. I want to ask you something…is it okay if…I…sleep with you for a couple weeks?" I asked and the girl looked back at me in surprise. She yelped with glee and smiled before wrapping her arms around me and tackling me.

"Do you really mean it Master? A whole week! Think of all the things we could do! All the positions you could love me in! I could show you the wardrobe I bought for you!" She ranted on and on and I just smiled up at her. I let her finish before I grabbed the back of her head and kissed her again.

"What wardrobe?" I asked when we finally stopped kissing. She just grinned at me and nuzzled against my chest.

"You'll see." She said and started kiss my neck. Oh no…if I get a hickey. I shuddered at the thought.

We sat there for a few more minutes before Aria took a deep breath and sat up. She sat beside me and looked me over, clearly troubled by something. I looked at her in confusion and put my hand over hers.

"What's wrong?" I asked and she looked into my eyes, determined to ask me something. What is wrong? Everything was gumdrops and ice cream a minute ago.

"Let me see it." She ordered and I just looked at her, still confused.

"See what?" I asked.

"It!" She said a little louder and ran her hand up my leg, letting it rest on…

"Aria! No! That's uh…no!" I said quickly and tried to pull her hand away from my zipper. But, of course I gave her unlimited strength. Way to go idiot.

"No! I want to see it and make my Master happy! Varian please…it's a sigh of true love." She said and put her hand back on it. I just sighed and prayed that no one would open the door.

"Fine, go ahead." I said in defeat and the girl squealed with happiness as she started undoing my jeans. I saw her blush and get embarssed a few times but she kept on going, pulling my pants down inch by inch. When I use to think about my first time I never imagined it with a girl as beautiful as this.

"Hey Varian!" A voice yelled as a red and black portal appeared in Aria's room. A familiar brown haired teen stepped out and instantly fell to his knees.

"AH! Issei! What the hell are you doing?" I yelled and the boy just looked at me with awe. Why is he here? Wait…how did he even know what room to teleport to? Ugh!

"Varian! You're a hero! Thank you! You're group of servants truly are as grand as you made them sound. It's like you live in a playboy mansion! Please Varian, let me live with you." Issei begged and I actually started laughing. Poor kid, just wants to see some nip. Aria however, was not happy.

"You stupid pervert!" She yelled and punched Issei right in the face. He slammed into the wall and even more blood started pouring out of his nose.

"Aria, put your bra on before you make the kid anemic." I said and Aria looked at me with a pout. I mouthed the words "sorry, another time" and turned my attention back towards Issei while my Rook left the room.

"Dude I was just about to get laid, what do you need?" I asked as Issei pulled himself out of the wall. Why would Rias send him?

"Rias asked me to ask you to come to a meeting with her. It's between the three current peerages that inhabit Kuoh. She wants all of us to get to know each other better, isn't that great?" He said and I just looked at him and sighed.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked and Issei's smile fell. He looked at me confused and took a seat on the bed next to me. Luckily I'd pulled my pants up by this point.

"What do you mean Master Varian? Why would you not want to?" He asked and I just looked at him, not really knowing how to communicate it all. He loves his Master to death, I can see it, so I don't want to make him not love her.

"Let's just say Rias and I have a bad history. I understand she is trying to make it better but I just don't know what to do about it. I'm just very confused right now." I said and Issei rubbed my back.

"I'm sure everything will go great. She also said something about a small sport tournament, so you may want to come just for that. Anyway, I better get going. See you soon Master Varian, the meeting is tomorrow morning and will last until night." Issei said before getting up to leave.

"Issei, what do you think of Rias?" I asked and Issei stopped. He looked at me with a far off look in his eyes.

"President is the most wonderful girl I know. She's elegant, dignified, kind, and knows just what to do about everything. But, she's also this sweet, erotic, and down to earth girl that…understands me. I'm a pervert and most girls are disgusted by that but…Rias…she…she takes me as I am and truly cares for me." Issei finished and looked at me again. And now I feel terrible.

"Issei, you just said the opposite of what I think of her. Maybe you two are destined to be together. Or maybe I've been wrong about her all this time. When she's around me, she's this annoying, bratty high school girl and I despise her. But at the same time…I can't help but remember how I use to feel about her when we were kids." I said and Issei nodded slowly.

"I still feel this…connection with her. She's even more beautiful than she was back then and she seems, kinder. I'm just confused about what to do. Yes, it would be right for me to marry her in many aspects but still…I'm not sure what I really want. Things were so much simpler back when we were kids…" I finished and Issei continued to nod, hanging on my every word.

"Rias told us a story about you. So I can probably understand where you're coming from. But trust me, President is the best girl I know, and if you're engaged to her then you are a lucky man." Issei said and I could detect a hint of jealousy in his voice. I looked at him with caring eyes and put a hand on his shoulder.

"And that's another reason why I can't marry her, it's because of you Issei. You're in love with her and I won't take another man's true love. I will play along with this engagement and do what I have to, but I will make Rias fall out of love with me and in love with you. Because, Issei, you deserve it. You may be a pervert but I can tell you're a good kid. Now go on and report to your Master." I finished and Issei looked back at me with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Thank you Master Varian! I'll never forget this kindness you've shown me! I'll gladly help you in any way you need, just ask." Issei yelled as he stepped back into the portal. He walked through as I waved him goodbye. However, the portal didn't close.

"Varian…is that really what you use to think?" Rias's voice entered the room as she stepped through the portal. My jaw dropped and I just looked at her in disbelief.

"Are you seriousely easedropping!? Just get out of her." I yelled and the girl just kept walking forward. No! Go away! Go away now!

"Varian, you loved me like that back then, right? And those feelings are coming back now right? So we can be together?" She looked at me, her eyes were begging. I just sighed and grabbed her shoulder, keeping her from getting too close.

"Is that all you heard? What about all the amazing things your pawn said about you? Go talk to him and get out of my house!" I told her and pushed her back. She stopped looking at me and looked down at the ground, confused. Please just go away…

"Rias, let's just go home." Another female voice entered the room as Rias's Queen stepped in. I waved at her and she waved back as she approached her distraught Master. Akeno helped her through the portal and looked back at me, smiling.

"You did a good thing." The girl said and I smiled. She's really pretty. And her voice is so nice. Wish she was in my peerage.

"Don't mention it. Uh…you can hang out for a bit if you want…" I said awkwardly. Wow, went from almost having sex to asking another girl to hang out in the girl you were going to have sex with's room. Nice!

"I'd love to, honestly I would, but my Master needs me right now. I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow?" She asked and I nodded. Might as well. I mean, I've got to figure something out.

"Just fix her up before I get there. I really don't want her doing stuff like that in front of everyone." I said and Akeno nodded and walked through the portal. When they were gone I fell back onto the bed and closed my eyes. What a long night…

"Master, can I come back in?" Aria's voice sounded from behind the door. Crap!

"Of course beautiful. I need you now more than you'd think…" I whispered the last part but she probably heard it. The purple haired girl walked back in and took a seat on the bed next to me. She looked at me, concerned.

"I'm fine. Will you just…hold me?" I asked and the girl nodded before crawling in the bed and wrapping herself around me. I don't want to go to this meeting. I want to stay like this. Forever.

"Me too." Aria whispered and kissed my cheek. Talking out loud again…at least I only say positive stuff.


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N.- So I have a special request. If anyone is artistically talented and wants to do fan art of Varian or his peerage, I would absolutely love that. Anyway, just something for you all to think about. Please enjoy Chapter 14.**

The Third King of Kuoh Academy

Chapter 14

I rubbed my eyes and sat up in bed. From what I could tell it was morning and everyone else should be getting up soon. I yawned and stretched before spinning around and hopping out of bed.

"I should probably get breakfast ready." I told myself and headed towards the door. Aria's room was really pretty in the morning. The sunlight shined through at just the right spots to make the room shiny and peaceful looking. Her blankets and covers littered the floor after what we did last night…it was so good. I felt like she was probably going to break a few bones at certain parts.

Her small twin sized bed was pushed against the dark purple walls, and she had a small desk and bookshelf on the opposite wall on either side of her closet. All the girls' rooms looked pretty much the same, except for whatever they put in it. I let them do pretty much whatever; I'm not a slave driver like most male Masters.

"Wait, where's Aria?" I asked out loud when I looked at the bed and didn't see the purple haired girl lying there. Did she get up without me noticing? I peeked out in the hall and didn't see anyone else so I decided to go ahead and head to the kitchen.

I walked down the long hallway, down the stairs, and across the foyer towards the kitchen. I turned the corner and my nose was assaulted by the most delicious smell ever. I looked in and saw Aria standing beside the stove, frying bacon. Well, that's a woman for ya.

"Good morning Master." She called and smiled over her shoulder at me. I waved at her but had to immediately cover my nose after I saw her. My brain finally registered what she was wearing and…then my brain broke again.

She was standing beside the stove in just an apron with no back. I was starring right at the butt I'd fallen in love with I first meet this girl. Greatest morning…ever. Aria was still looking over her shoulder and I heard her giggle, must have caught me starring.

"Master, you shouldn't stare. It's quite impolite. If you want to see, all you have to do is ask." Aria said sweetly while she flipped pieces of bacon over, not even looking at me. It's like she knows! I coughed awkwardly and tried to play it off as I took a seat at my chair.

"Uh…what…starring? I don't know what you are…uh…talking about." I said, quiet flustered. Why do they have to do this stuff to me? It's never been like this until recently. Maybe being around Rias is changing me. No that can't be it. Something is changing though.

"So Master, what time do we leave for that meeting?" Aria asked and pulled me out of my thoughts. She was walking over to me with a whole plate full of food and a smile on her face. And her boobs were basically hanging out of the apron…best housewife…ever.

"Oh well I think we should wait for everyone to get up and eat and then we can leave." I said and Aria nodded before taking a seat on my lap. She grabbed a piece of bacon and looked out the big window across from us, chewing quietly.

"Uh, Aria…what are you doing?" I asked with a giggle. The girl on my lap just looked at me plainly and poked my cheek.

"I'm eating the food I made. You are my seat. Got a problem?" She said and narrowed her eyes at me. Oh right…Aria and her food. I forgot.

"No problem at all. Have as much as you want." I said quickly and tried to avoid her glare. As soon as I said that her expression changed to a smile and she kissed my forehead before stuffing her face with food. Where does she put it all!?

"How come I only get like four pieces?" I whined as Aria snatched the last piece from my hand and slapped my wrist. She growled at me like a hungry monster before shoving the food in her mouth.

"Because I made it and you're a boy. You have to treat the girl right or else no more treats for you at night." She said with a wink and I giggled. Haha, she rhymed.

"I guess that's fair. Hey I'm going to get a shower, how about you go wake up the others." I said and the girl on my lap nodded before hopping off and skipping across the foyer.

"I really did enjoy last night Master. Can't wait for tonight. I…uh…love you." She called as she ran up the stairs in a hurry. I blushed from my seat and laid my head on the table like a lovesick teen. I still kind of smell like her…

"Uh Master…you okay?" A quite voice said from beside me. My head shot up and I saw Ella, Tera, and Sara standing beside me. Tera and Sara had bags under their eyes. How late did they stay up!?

"Hey you three. Good morning. How late did you stay up?" I asked and the girls shifted uncomfortably, except for Ella. She walked up to me and crawled onto my lap happily.

"I went to bed a little bit after you said goodnight, but these two stayed up all night long!" Ella said and pointed at the two other pawns accusingly. I giggled and watched the three of them glare at each other.

"Amy wouldn't stop edging me on! It's not my fault." Tera defended and crossed her arms angrily. It's kind of hard to believe she's the oldest of them all. Hopefully they didn't drink all my soda.

"I did get to the last prestige in Call of Duty. I'm like…number 4 in the world now." Sara said like it was no big deal. I immediately picked Ella up, put her on the ground, and wrapped my arms around the small blonde.

"That's amazing! Sara I'm so proud of you!" I yelled happily and the girl blushed before punching me and sending an electric charge through me.

"It's not a big deal weirdo. Get off me and get a shower." She said quietly, trying to hide her blush. The three pawns left giggling and I was busy trying to pick myself off the floor. Those electric charges hurt man!

I picked myself up and started walking towards the stairs, sighing. Why do they have to be so mean? I just wanna love em. I started up the stairs and looked up to see Violet standing at the top. I waved to her but she shook her head and ran back down the hall. Wonder what's wrong with her?

"Violet? Come back." I called and started jogging up the stairs. I came around the corner just in time to see her open a door at the end of the hall and run in. She's never been like this before. I jogged up to the door and knocked.

"Hey Violet, what's wrong? Can I come in?" I asked and I swear I could hear sobs from inside. What is going on? And how come she never came back to bed last night?

"Just leave me alone! It doesn't matter!" She yelled from inside and I felt my heart snap a little. She doesn't want me to help? She's normally so cool and collected? What could get to her?

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what is going on." I stated firmly and turned the doorknob. Amazingly the door wasn't locked and I was able to step inside the room. I looked around the room and saw Violet's daggers stabbed into the wall opposite of the bed. A pillow was ripped up and thrown across the floor. And Violet was lying on the bed and I could hear her crying.

"Violet…sweetie." I muttered and stepped towards the bed. She didn't even move or look at me as I sat at the foot of the bed, not wanting her to jump up and kill me if I got to close. "Tell me what's wrong." I said and patted her foot, the closest thing to me.

"How come you two locked the door? How come you never let me back in last night?" She asked and sat up in the bed. She locked eyes with me and my heart broke even more. Her eyes were bloodshot and she had tears streaming down her face. "How come you love all of them more than me!?" She yelled and threw a pillow at me.

I let it hit me. I didn't feel like I deserved to block it or move away from her. After the pillow hit me, Violet lunged across the bed and started punching my arm and chest. Why is she like this? She's never even shed a tear the entire time I've known her. I've never seen her not smiling!

"Violet…please stop." I said quietly a grabbed both her hands. I interlocked our fingers and looked at her seriously, trying to get her to look me in the eyes. "Don't you dare say I love anyone more than you." I said and the girl broke down even more. She threw her head into my lap and started crying again.

"But…but…you said you're going to sleep with Aria for weeks. And what if that turns into forever? What if I never get to be alone with you again?" She wailed and wailed and I felt like the worst person in the world. I patted her head and ran my hand through her silky black hair.

"Violet, I'll never stop loving you. You can be alone with me whenever you want. I already promised Aria I'd stay with her for a few weeks, but that doesn't mean anything." I said firmly and brought the girl to a sitting position so she could look at me.

"What's wrong with you Violet? I've never seen you like this before. This goes beyond me and Aria doesn't it?" I asked and Violet shook her head in confusion. She pressed against my chest and I felt the tears roll down my chest. This is the worst experience ever.

"It's just…Master…you and that Rias girl…when I saw her kiss you…it broke my heart! You've never kissed me before Master! You've never really kissed any of us up until a few days ago when we got here. What changed? We always felt equal but you've started to become different and we don't know what to do anymore. I've been content with being equal to all the others up until now…because I want you to love me too!" The girl rambled and rambled in her distraught state and her words started to cut away at me. Am I really changing?

"Violet…I…I don't know what to do anymore?" I said and placed my head on top of the girl's. What do I do? It's true that I haven't kissed any of them until recently. And I've never really expressed feelings up until last night. I've always felt this way but I've just never shown it.

"What do you want me to do Violet?" I asked and the girl sniffled before looking up into my eyes. Her eyes are the perfect color and they glowed slightly in the morning sunlight. I was transfixed.

"I want you to love me Varian. You saved me from my terrible life! My dad walked out on me and my mom was…dying…from cancer and I…I didn't have anywhere else to go…and then you showed up…" Violet said sadly and started tearing up even more. She'd always been so happy and calm because she'd been through so much. She was the happiest out of all of us because she'd been sad the longest.

"I started doing drugs and…I meet that guy…we dropped out of school and…he was going to get me pregnant but…Varian you…you saved me from all that. You saved me from the worst mistake of my life and you changed me. I love you with all my heart and I can't imagine life without you anymore." Violet finished and just leaned against me, broken and sad. I wanted to die. I wanted to die and get away from this situation. But she's my Violet…she doesn't deserve to cry anymore.

I grabbed the girl's shoulders and looked into her eyes again, like I did the night we meet. She was running from a group of thugs who were trying to get her drugs. I grabbed her, saved her, and we ran away together. I'd been in love with her from the moment she told me about her life. She's the strongest person I know.

"Violet, I'll do anything to make you happy. Anything you want. Just name it." I said quietly and pressed our lips together. I'd take on the whole world if it would make her stop crying. We kissed for minutes before she finally broke away. It was a normal kiss, no tongue, just emotions. When she pulled away she wasn't crying anymore. I let out a sigh of relief and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'll keep you safe and keep you happy. I swear. I don't want to see you cry every again. Now come on, we've got a meeting we have to go to." I said and rose from the bed. I extended my hand to her and she took it happily. We walked out of her destroyed room and into the hallway, still blushing and holding hands.

"You go get some food and I'm going to get a shower." I said and kissed her forehead before stepping away. However, Violet didn't let me go. I turned back and saw her smiling at me and blushing.

"Can I join you?" She asked and I almost fainted. Like…in the shower…naked?

"Uh…sure…if that would make you happy." I said awkwardly and my face turned a bright shade of crimson. The girl giggled and inched closer to me before wrapping her arms around one of mine. She clung onto me as I awkwardly walked up the big spiral staircase and into my room. Luckily Aria had already woken up the other girls and they were nowhere to be seen as Violet and I stepped into the bathroom.

"I hope you don't mind this Master." Violet said shyly as she pulled her black tank top off. I didn't look at her as I pulled my sweatpants, t-shirt, and underwear off. This is going to suck.

"If it makes you happy then I'm up for anything." I said with a warm smile as I turned back to her. My jaw dropped and I felt a stream of blood fall from my nose. Violet was standing there in nothing but her black lacy panties. She had a cute blush and shifted around awkwardly.

"Violet…you look…beautiful." I whispered as I stepped towards her. What am I even doing? My brain is like not working at all. I just hope I don't do anything stupid.

"You…you really think so Varian. Can we please go into the shower now?" She said and put her head down, peeking up at me from behind her long black hair. I really hope she doesn't look down.

"Sure." I said happily and grabbed the girls hand before stepping into the large shower. This thing could normally fit a group of like six it was so big, but I was the only one who ever really used it. I turned on the water and immediately felt Violet cling to my back when I straightened back up.

"Varian…is this because you want to make me happy…or…" Violet started and I looked over my shoulder to look at her. She had the same blush but she was smiling now. She wasn't feeling awkward anymore and she was actually pressing herself against my back. Those things are way bigger than they looked!

"Is it because you…you love me? Do you truly love me Varian?" She asked and I couldn't speak before she flipped me around and pressed me against the wall. Her hair and body were already wet and it felt like we were having a big "romantic standing in the rain" scene.

"I do love you Violet. More than anything." I said warmly and ran my hands down her back. I pulled her close to me and her blush completely disappeared. She dug her nails into my chest and brushed against me. Why do they make me have to choose?!

"Can we…uh?" Violet whispered something and started sliding her hand down my chest. I panicked and jerked around which caused me to slip on the wet ground. We both fell and landed on the shower floor.

"Ugh…wait…why can't I breathe?" I muttered and felt something soft pushing against both sides of my head. I hear Violet's familiar giggle and my brain exploded and my body froze. Where am I?

"Oh Master, I didn't know you were so eager." Violet teased and sat up, straddling me. What is it with these girls? You show them a tiny bit of affection and bam…straddling!

"Violet..I…I don't think this is a good idea…" I muttered as she reached down. Her hand was an inch away from the greatest feeling I'd ever experience before I heard a knock.

"Crap!" I yelled and tried to stand up but I forgot the girl sitting on my waist. The doorknob turned and the door swung open to reveal Aria, Brittany, and Seraphin stepping into the bathroom.

"Master, we're getting ready to leave for the…" Brittany didn't finish and just glared at me as soon as she saw what I was doing. Violet just smiled at them and winked while I waved my arms around.

"It's not what you girls think. She was just uh…washing my back! That's what it was." I said quickly, I really hope they don't freak out. Brittany just sighed before stepping out of the bathroom, Seraphin close behind. Boy did the red head look angry, she was steaming. The only one left was Aria.

"Hey Aria, what's up?" I asked, trying to get her to ignore the current state of her Master. She just smiled at me and walked out of the bathroom.

"Have fun with him Violet?" She asked and the girl on top of me nodded and smiled. The two smiled at each other as I laid on the ground in confusion. Why am I not in pain right now? I feel like that should have been the first thing to happen.

"I sure did." Violet replied and the two girls giggled.

"Oh Varian, you will be sleeping with both of us tonight okay? So don't wear yourself out at the sports tournament." Aria said as she stepped out of the bathroom. A sports tournament? I looked up at Violet in confusion and she giggled with her hand over her mouth.

"After everyone gets introduced, Rias wants us to have guys vs. guys and girls vs. girls sports tournament. Don't worry Master, we will win for you, I promise." Violet finished and kissed me. I didn't really see it coming until she was lying on top of me, pressing her amazing body against me and kissing me. She broke the kiss a few minutes later and stood back up. Turning off the shower, she pulled me to my feet and stepped out.

"Get dressed and I'll tell the others to meet in the foyer. Thank you Varian…for everything." Violet whispered the last part before throwing on her underwear and tank top and running out of the bathroom.

I smiled before drying off and getting some clothes out of my room. Sports, so I should probably wear something appropriate. I put on white sleeves t-shirt, black running shorts, and bright red converses. After changing and brushing my hair, I walked down the spiral staircase and down the hall to the foyer.

I came to the top of the staircase and looked into the foyer to see all the girls standing around in sports attire. And oh my Lucifer were they sexy. The older girls had on really tight tank tops and bloomers, while the younger ones had on pretty much the same, except they had on less revealing t-shirts. At least no one mistakes me for a lolicon, that's good.

"Are you girls ready?" I asked happily as I walked down the staircase and joined them in the foyer. They all turned to me with smiles, except for Seraphin. I really hope she isn't still mad. Man she wears that sword and tank top really well…wait…where am I?

"Did you and Violet finally stop fooling around?" Aria teased and my face fell. I grumbled from beneath my hair as I walked through the center of the ground towards the door.

"What's fooling around mean?" Ella whispered to Sara and both girls looked at each other and shrugged.

"I don't know but it sounds fun. Especially if it's with Master." Sara said, trying to whisper the last part. I still heard her and gave her a smile before opening the door and starting off down the street.

Aria and Violet had their arms interlocked with mine as my household escorted me towards the school. A few minutes passed before we eventually reached the school and the girls were forced to let me go. Wait, aren't we suppose to be going to school? Oh…right…I forgot.

"Where did she say to meet?" I asked and Brittany turned to look back at me.

"In front of her clubhouse." She responded and I nodded. Wait, how does she know all this? Weird.

I followed my group of girls towards the clubhouse. When the old building was finally in view, I stepped to the front of the group and started glaring at the two other households. Why does Souna have to be here?

"Oh it appears the servant has decided to join us." The flat chested devil mocked as she straightened her glasses. Ya that's right, I said you were flat chested! I'm just too scared to say it out loud.

"Oh are you a high class devil? I thought all devils had to have big boobs like ours." Aria shot back at her and I smiled. She deserves the biggest reward for that. I gave her a wink before turning back to the two angry high devils.

"Alright, so what are we here for Rias?" I asked, already annoyed. I agreed to this why? I examined Rias's peerage until I saw Akeno waving at me and smiling. Oh right…that's why. Aria and Ashlen must have seen where my eyes were because they immediately clung onto my arms.

"We are here so our households can get to know each other a little better. There have been a few disturbances in this city and I feel like the three of us will have to work together in the future, so I wanted to get everyone aquatinted." She explained and I took a step back. Did Rias just say that?

"I must say…that's…really smart and kind of you Rias." I said in disbelief. Who is this attractive red head in front of me? Rias smiled and nodded at me before continuing her explanation.

"So I thought that we could let our servants get to know each other and then have a friendly sports tournament." Rias finished and Souna and I nodded.

"Sounds reasonable." I said and Souna agreed. Wait…did I just say that? Souna agreed? What is happening to me?

"Alright. Everyone has a few hours to talk and socialized. Please have fun. Varian, would you mind going with Akeno to get drinks and chips?" Rias asked and my mouth dropped yet again. What is even going on anymore? Wait, maybe this was Akeno's doing so she could get close to me…no that's a wet dream I had.

"Sure thing Rias. Girls, behave. I'll be back soon." I told my household and they nodded. The entire group filed out and started talking to different devils here and there. Phew. That could have gone so much worse.

"We should get going." Akeno said from behind me and I jumped. When did she get there?

"Ya…sure. You scared me." I said and chuckled as we started walking down the path. I kept looking over at her and smiling. Not only was she beautiful but…her tank top and mini skirt were really tight. She may even be prettier than Rias. No scratch that…she is.

"So…Akeno…" I started awkwardly and rubbed the back of my neck. My eyes were darting all over the place as we stepped onto the street. "Why did Rias decide the two of us would get drinks?" I asked and the Queen next to me giggled.

"Well Rias was originally going to go with you herself, but I convinced her to let me go instead." Akeno explained. Her voice is so soft. Why does it feel like I'm on a date or something?

"Oh, and how did you convince her to go in her stead?" I asked and Akeno gave me a slight frown.

"I said I'd talk to you about her and make you fall for her." She explained and I sighed. I looked up at the sky and put both my hands behind my neck. Now I have to hear this crap.

"But I'm not going to because…well…" The girl started again and I looked at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Because?" I asked and saw that the girl next to me was blushing.

"Because I don't want you to fall for her." Akeno explained and I giggled.

"Ya, I don't either. Issei deserves her and wants her way more than I do. I say that Rias should focus on him." I told the black haired beauty next to me and she nodded in agreement.

"That makes a lot of sense, but there is another reason I don't want you to fall for her." The Queen continued and I cocked an eyebrow.

"Do tell." I said. We had finally reached the store and were about to go in when Akeno stopped me and pushed me against a column.

"It's because I want you to fall in love with me." She said with one hundred percent honesty. Wait..what? Brian explain what she just said to me!

"What do you mean?" I asked in disbelief and the girl just giggled at me.

"You have quite the reputation and you're a very powerful devil. But, you're brave and strong and kind. You seem so unbelievably kind and I…need a man like that. A strong man to protect me and care for me." She explained and I nodded slowly, not really understanding what was going on.

"But why bring this up all of a sudden? We don't even know each other and you're the Queen of my "soon to be wife." How would it even work between us?" I asked and the girl giggled again before leaning in close.

"You let me worry about that. I just want you to consider me. It kind of turns me on, the thought of taking a man away from Rias." She finished and immediately kissed me. Honestly, she kissed wonderfully. She finally broke the kiss and stopped pushing me into the wall.

"Well, let's go get those drinks." She said with a giggle and walked into the store. I straightened back up and sighed.

"What is even going on?"


End file.
